Somewhere In Between
by Nothingtolose15
Summary: when Lucas moves in with Nathan for a whole year, Nathan's life starts to change. And Haley is stuck in between what could possibly be true love and a friendship that's been there forever. UPDATED 9/30!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: when Lucas moves in with Nathan for a the whole years, Nathan's life starts to change. And Haley is stuck inbetween what could possibly be true love and a friendship that's been there forever. **

** - - - - - - - - - - - - ****- - - - - - - - - - - - ****- - - - - - - - - - - -  
**

**CHAPTER ONE**

_this doubt is screaming in my face_

_in this familiar place sheltered and concealed_

_and if this night won't let me rest_

_don't let me second guess_

Sometimes in life when we are least expecting it things will change that will affect our lives. Sometimes for the good, sometimes for the bad. But sometimes we aren't sure how we are gonna fell until later on down the line.

"This is unbelievable!" Nathan Scott yelled as he walked down the stairs in his house and into the living room where his mother was reading a cookbook. "Are you seriously letting _him_ live here for the entire year!?"

"Nathan" Deb sighed as she looked at her son "he's your brother"

"That person is not my brother.. He's dads mistake!"

"Nathan Royal Scott!" Deb put the book down and rose to her feet "I will not let you speak that way in this house.. I know things with Lucas haven't always been great.. But your father wants him to be apart of this family, and for you two to get along as brothers.." she explained to her son "and I'm happy to say this is the first good idea your father has had in a long time"

"This is so unfair" Nathan rolled his eyes, he walked out of the living room and headed to his bedroom. He couldn't believe this was happening. He knew his father was trying to make up for how he treated Lucas in the past, but move in for the while year!? Karen had taken the opportunity to attend cooking school in Italy for the year, and his father offered for Lucas to move in. And the crazy thing of all Lucas actually agreed to do this. And his mother even offered to take over Karen's Café while she was gone, he just didn't get why this was happening.

"We're here!" Dan yelled as he opened the front door and walked in carrying a few bags in his head.

"I was wondering when you two would get here" Deb smiled as she went to greet her husband at the door. They exchanged a brief kiss "Did Karen get off alright?"

Dan nodded "yeah she got off fine.." he moved out of the way and placed the bags on the floor.

Lucas walked into the house with a few more bags "hi Deb" he smiled sweetly and closed the door behind him.

"Lucas.. I'm so glad you're here" she smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you for having me"

"We're just glad you accepted" Dan smiled almost a genuine smile "now lets go get you settled into your room" they gathered all of Lucas' belongings and headed upstairs to his new room, which was right next to Nathan's bedroom.

Dan walked in first and switched the lights on, Lucas walked in and looked around "wow you guy's this is too much, you didn't have to set up anything for me"

"Nonsense, this is your home for the next year Lucas.. And we wanted you to have your own room here anyway" Deb smiled as she slipped her arm around her husband's waist.

"You can change if it you want of course"

"No it's great" Lucas smiled as he went and placed his bags down "I'll just probably put up some pictures that's all"

"Great.." Dan smirked then looked around "Where's Nathan?"

Deb sighed "Where else.. In his room"

"Nathan!" Dan yelled "come out here right now!"

After a few moments Nathan's bedroom door finally opened and he emerged "do you need something?"

"Come say hello to your brother"

"I don't have a brother" he said as he glared at Lucas.

"Nathan please don't start" Deb pleaded.

"Whatever.." he rolled his eyes.

Dan walked over to Nathan and spoke sternly "Nathan.."

"Dad, save it" he turned and walked right back into his bedroom slamming the door shut behind him making them all jump.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I just can't believe you are living with the demon and his spawn" Haley laughed as her and Lucas walked down the school hallway.

"Haley.. He's my dad and he's been really good to me the last few months.." Lucas sighed "And it was so nice of him and Deb to offer for me to live with them so my mom could go to Italy.."

"Well that was nice.."

"And it actually feels really nice to finally be able to spend time with my dad"

"How's Nathan?"

Lucas rolled his eyes "he isn't so happy about me being there"

"Tough for him, he'll just have to deal with it" Haley smiled.

"Who will have to deal with what?" Peyton asked as she came up and linked arms with Haley.

"Nathan isn't all too happy about Luke living at his house for the next year"

Peyton nodded "ah yes, yesterday was the big move in with the Scott Clan.. How's that going?"

"Pretty good so far.. Well besides the whole Nathan crap" Lucas sighed "I'm trying to be civil and he just won't try at all"

"Well that's the way Nathan is, he probably doesn't want to share his family with you"

"Yeah.. I can't believe you dated him"

"Can we stop holding that over my head.. Jeez" Peyton laughed.

"Nah, it's too much fun" Haley smirked.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nathan sat in history class looking bored out of his mind and class hadn't even started yet. The whole Lucas thing had him really bugging out. He sighed when he noticed Brooke walk in and take her seat next to him.

"So Nate, I heard Lucas moved in with you" she smirked that Brooke smirk.

"Yeah, so.." he turned and looked at her "What about it?"

"Two good looking Scott boys under the same roof" she licked her lips "oh the fantasies.."

"Brooke I really am not in the mood to hear this.."

"Yeesh, sorry" She sighed "I guess you're not too happy about the move in then"

"what would give you that idea? I mean just because my father's mistake moved in to my house for the next year, why wouldn't I be happy? Of course I'm not happy!" Nathan rolled his eyes and stood up gathering his books and walked out of the room, this year was going to be hell.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Haley stood on the front porch of the Scott residence, it was almost weird to her. This was the house she had always known as the house that belonged to asshole Nathan Scott. And now for the next year it was going to be her best friend's home. She gently knocked on the door and waited for a answer.

The door opened and Nathan stood there looking at her confused "uh can I have you with something?"

"Yeah, is Luke here?"

"He's upstairs in his room.." Nathan told her.

"Okay thanks" Haley stood there waiting for him to let her in. He just stood there "um you think you can let me in?"

"Uh.. Yeah sure" he said and moved to the side.

Haley smiled and walked into the house, "where's his room exactly?"

"Oh yeah, right up the stairs and the second door on the left.."

She nodded and headed for the stairs "thanks.."

"Whatever..." Nathan shut the front door.

Haley reached the top of the stairs, this house was so much bigger than hers. "Okay second door on the left" she walked passed the first door on the left and peaked in, it had to be Nathan's room. Finally when she got to Lucas' room she noticed he was sitting at his computer writing. She went in and plopped down on his bed "nice digs you got here"

Lucas turned to see her and smiled "Who let your sorry ass in?"

"Your doofy ass brother.."

"Lets not call him my brother.. Thanks.."

"Hey can't deny the truth.." she stuck her tongue out on him "you know what this room needs?"

"You to leave it?" he smirked. "What does it need Hales?"

"The Haley James touch" she smirked and looked around "hey where is that awesome picture of us from our awesome milk balloon fight on the roof?"

"Uh.. I think it's in one of my bags.." he shrugged "otherwise I left it at home.."

"You better not have! It should be displayed!" she jumped up off the bed and went over to his bags and started to search through them.

"Hales you sure you wanna do that?"

"Why? It's not like you have porn in here"

"Actually.."

"Ew, ew.." Haley quickly removed her hands from the bag and wiped them on her pants.

Lucas began to crack up "Haley I was joking.."

She rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him "not funny.." she then began to look through the bags once again. Finally she retrieved the picture and stood up "ah ha! I found it"

He began to clap for her "Bravo!"

"Now where to put it" Haley's eyes scanned the room until she finally found a place for it on the dresser. She walked over and placed it down "there.. Perfect!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Deb stood at the stove trying to cook a nice family dinner "Hey Nathan can you call your.. Lucas for dinner"

"He's got some girl up there" Nathan told her without even looking away from the magazine he was reading.

Deb turned away from the stove and looked at him "And who would this girl be?"

Nathan shrugged "The hell if I know.."

"Well call him down for dinner anyway please"

"Fine.." he sighed "Assface! Dinner's ready!"

Deb glared at her son "Nathan..."

"What? I called him down for dinner like you asked"

A few minutes later Lucas entered the kitchen with Haley, Deb smiled "Haley what a pleasant surprise.."

"Hi Mrs. Scott" Haley smiled sweetly, she never understand how a sweet woman like this had a son like Nathan. "Well I was just leaving"

"Nonsense! You're staying for dinner.." she smiled "Nathan set another plate for dinner.."

"No that's alright, I don't wanna intrude.."

"Nathan set another plate for dinner.. Haley we'd love for you to stay"

"Mom she said she doesn't wanna intrude.."

"Nathan.." she sighed

"It's alright Deb, I'll do it" Lucas walked over to the cabinet and took a plate down.

"Thank you Lucas"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Haley sat there silently trying to eat her dinner, she could feel the tension in the room. And for some reason Nathan kept looking at her, was there something in her teeth?

"SO Haley.." Dan began "Are you and Lucas dating?"

"Me and Lucas?" she laughed "god no, he's like a brother to me.

This made Nathan chuckle which called Dan to shoot him a look "ah I see, too bad."

"Dan, Haley works at the café.." Deb added with a smile.

"Ah a working girl, very promising.. So tell me Haley what do you do when you're not at the café?"

"Uh.. Well when I'm not hanging out with this idiot here.." She nudged Lucas playfully "I tutor.."

"Very nice, maybe you can help Nathan out sometime so he doesn't get his ass thrown off the basketball team.."

"I don't need a tutor dad.."

"Well if you kept your grades up like your brother does.."

"Don't compare me to him!" Nathan jumped up from his seat "he is not and will never be my brother!" He walked out of the dinning room leaving everyone sitting there in silence.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nathan laid in his bed later that night, he was staring up at the ceiling thinking. The whole Lucas thing was getting under his skin more and more. It was one thing when they weren't living under the same roof, but now they were and he felt like he now had to share his life.

A knock came at his bedroom door "Nathan sweetie are you awake?" it was his mother, he didn't feel like answering her. His lights were off so maybe she'd think he was asleep. "Well I guess not.. Good night sweetie."

He sighed and continued to stare at the ceiling. When all of a sudden his thoughts turned to Hallie, or was it Haley, he wasn't sure. He found himself looking at her during dinner, definitely not bad looking, a little on the nerdy side, maybe he could have fun with this.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

beginning lyrics are Lifehouse "unknown"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: hey thanks everyone for the reviews so far! I kinda was just sitting around one night and decided to start this story so I hope you guys enjoy it. Keep the reviews coming! **

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**CHAPTER TWO**

_if shame had a face I think it would kind of look like mine_

_if it had a home would it be my eyes_

_would you believe me if I said I'm tired of this_

_well here we go now one more time_

Haley stood at her locker when she felt someone's presence next to her, at first she figured it was Lucas or Peyton, or even Brooke. But when she turned to her surprise, it wasn't any of them, for it was Nathan Scott. She dropped her book and stared at him confused. He smirked and bent down picking it up for her.

"Uh.. Thanks" She took the book from his hand "Can I uh help you with something or something?"

"Haley right?" Nathan asked as he leaned up against the locker next to hers.

"Uh yeah..."

"You sure do say uh a lot" he smirked before continuing "see I was wondering.. Well I need.. I was.."

"Would you just spit it out"

"Could you possibly tutor me?"

"Yeah.. No" Haley quickly responded.

"But the other night at dinner..."

"The other night at dinner your dad mentioned it, I didn't say I would.. But it's not a good idea" she shut her locker and started to walk away.

Nathan quickly caught up to her "why is it a bad idea?"

"You do realize that Lucas is my best friend, correct?"

"Yeah I know" he said with a evil grin that he made sure she wouldn't see "but I still don't see the problem"

Haley halted and looked at Nathan "Are you brain dead? You and Lucas do not get along.. And I know the whole living arrangement doesn't make anything better.. But Lucas is at least trying to be civil and you well you're being a fucking asshole"

Nathan couldn't help but smirk at her sudden outburst "you're a feisty little thing aren't ya"

she just rolled her eyes "you're just a ugh.. Ugh"

"What if I try to be civil with Lucas, would you tutor me then?"

"I'd have to see it to believe it first" she sighed and walked away from him.

"Haley James fraternizing with the enemy.. Tsk tsk" Peyton smirked as she came up next to Haley as they walked down the hall. "Please don't tell me you were just talking to Nathan Scott?"

"I wasn't just talking to Nathan Scott?" Haley sighed "ugh.."

"So are you guys like buds now?"

"What? No! I was astonished he even knew my name.." she sighed and looked at Peyton "he asked me if I could tutor him"

"Are you gonna do it?"

"I.. I don't know"

"Ah.. I see.. Well all I can say is be careful.." Peyton started to walk away, but then she stopped and looked back "And I promise I won't tell Lucas"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lucas and Haley sat at his kitchen counter eating cereal later that same afternoon. Haley kept thinking about the whole Nathan asking to be tutored thing, even though she tried so hard not to.

"So anything interesting happen at school today Hales?"

Haley looked at him scared, thinking that maybe Peyton actually did tell him "Uh, no... not that I know of.." Haley asked with a mouth full of coco puffs.

Lucas shook his head and laughed "Really attractive Hales.."

Just then Nathan entered the kitchen and everyone looked at each other not sure if anything should be said. Nathan cleared his throat "hey Luke.." he continued to the fridge and opened it taking out a bottle of water.

"Uh.. Hey Nate" Lucas looked at Haley confused, she just shrugged.

"Hi Haley" Nathan smiled at her.

"Uh.. Hello"

"You guys have fun" he turned and walked out of the kitchen.

Lucas waited a minute for the coast to clear "what just happened here?"

"Nathan was being civil..?"

"Yeah I know, do you think he hit his head or something?"

Haley just shrugged, it's all she could really do. She didn't really know what to say, maybe Nathan really did need to be tutored. "I'll be right back.. nature calls" she smiled and quickly exited the kitchen, she made it to the bathroom door and looked around then headed up the stairs. Once she got to Nathan's room, she gently knocked on the door.

"Come in!" he couldn't help but smirk when Haley opened the door and peaked her head in. "Hello Haley, what can I do for you?"

"What the hell are you doing?" she glared at him.

"Just trying to be civil" he smiled innocently.

She sighed "you really need a tutor?"

Nathan got up and walked over to his desk, he picked up a piece of paper and walked over to her. "What do you think?" he turned the paper around to reveal a test with a 'F' on it.

"Ugh.." She ran her hands through her hair "fine I guess.. Uhh.. Meet me at the docks tomorrow morning... and we do not tell Lucas about this. Alright!?"

"Alright" Nathan smiled, she sighed again and headed out of the bedroom leaving him standing there with a satisfied smile on his face.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next morning Deb stood in the kitchen trying to make a nice breakfast before she had to leave for the café. Lucas and Dan were sitting at the island, Dan was reading the newspaper while Lucas read the 'The Great Gatsby'. Nathan rushed into the kitchen which caused everyone to look at him.

"Nathan awake this early in the morning" Deb smiled at his son. "I'm making eggs and bacon sweetie, sit down they're almost ready.."

"I cant.. I have to go" he told her.

"Go where?" Dan asked peaking out from behind his paper.

"Uh, me and Tim are gonna run the track..." he lied.

"Good idea, always wanna keep in shape" Dan smiled then returned his gaze back to the paper.

"Well at least sit down and have some breakfast, Tim will understand"

"I really can't mom.. Can't be late" he actually didn't care if he was late, but I figured he should be somewhat early for the first tutoring session, just so Haley wouldn't kill him.

"But what about breakfast?"

Nathan nodded and opened a cabinet and pulled out a box of cracker Jacks "breakfast of champions.."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The morning breeze made Haley shiver, she had been waiting for Nathan for 20 minutes already. She had gotten there 10 minutes early, and he was already 10 minutes later. She sighed and looked down at her watch wondering If she should even bother waiting any longer.

"Hey.."

"You're late" she looked up to see Nathan standing over holding a box of Cracker Jacks.

"Yeah I'm sorry, my mom was trying to get me to stay and eat breakfast, but I grabbed this instead" he told her as he sat down.

Haley couldn't help but to roll her eyes "Some breakfast.."

"But of course.." he smirked.

"Okay, so what do you need help in?"

"Uh, everything?" he smiled innocently.

"Seriously?"

He nodded "yeah, seriously.."

"Fantastic" she spoke sarcastically "so where do you wanna start first?"

"What ever one is easiest?" he grinned and opened his box, pulling out the package holding the prize.

"Funny" she sighed and opened her books.

He opened the package to reveal a plastic charm bracelet "What the .. It's for you"

Haley looked up to see the bracelet "Stop it"

"Come on, give me your wrist" Nathan grabs her wrist and slips the bracelet on "don't say I never gave you anything" he smiled sweetly at her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lucas sat at a table outside the school waiting for Haley, usually she was always on time, but that wasn't the case today. Finally he spotted her across the quad, she quickly rushed over to the table.

"Sorry, sorry" she sat down across from him.

"I was wondering where you were" he smirked "what took you so long?"

"Uh tutoring this kid, it took longer then I expected" Haley said and leaned on her hand.

"Nice bracelet"

"Huh?" Haley reached up and grabbed the bracelet on her other wrist "oh yeah, thanks.. I found it in a Cracker Jack box"

"Oh..cool"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

3 weeks had passed, 3 weeks since Haley agreed to tutor Nathan Scott, and for the last 3 weeks she swore she was seeing a side of him he showed no one. She was over Peyton's one day and she couldn't focus on anything. Peyton stood in front of her closer door drawing on it with white out. And Haley was sitting on the bed looking as if she was in another world. For these last few weeks it had become very common for Haley to just space out.

"Haley are you alright?"

"Huh?" Haley shook her head and looked at Peyton "yeah I'm fine, why you asking?"

"You sure? You've been acting weird the last couple of weeks"

"I'm fine Peyton.." she sighed.

Peyton knew Haley was hiding something, and unless she badgered her to know what, she wasn't gonna crack. "You sure nothings going on? Cause you know you can always tell me.."

"Well.. I've kinda been tutoring Nathan.." Haley admitted, and she had to say it felt good to finally tell someone.

"You've kinda been? For how long?"

"Almost 3 weeks.. It's only because he's being civil with Lucas that I even considered doing it"

"Ah I see.." Peyton then noticed Haley's bracelet and smirked realizing Haley had been wearing for almost 3 weeks now. "Hey Haley, where'd you get that bracelet?"

"Nathan.." Haley put her head down ashamed.

"I knew it!" Peyton went and jumped down on her bed smirking "do you like him?"

"Does tutorgirl like who?" Brooke asked as she walked into the room and sat down on the bed with the other two.

"Haley likes Nathan Scott" Peyton smirked.

"I do not!" Haley exclaimed.

"Oh my god, you so do!" Brooke grinned.

"I really don't! I'm just tutoring him"

"On tutoring him, is that what you call it now" Brooke said nudging Haley.

"I know Nathan Haley, and no matter how bad he's doing in school he's gonna ask for help unless there's another catch involved.." Peyton began to explain "so either Nathan is having you tutor him to get under Lucas' skin or..."

"Or" Brooke smirked "Nathan Scott has a crush on you"

Haley went to respond totally disregarding the second statement "but Lucas doesn't even know I'm tutoring him"

Peyton shrugged "Maybe he actually has a crush on you.. I mean he did give you that bracelet you're always wearing"

"Oh I wanna see!" Brooke grabbed Haley's wrist and examined the bracelet "This is so cute.. So totally a crush type bracelet.."

"A wha..?"

"See Tutorgirl.. When a guy buys girls nice jewelry it usually means 'I love you' 'I'm sorry.."

"Have sex with me" Peyton added.

Brooke nodded "Exactly, but when a guy gives a girl a cheesy cute thing they possibly just found it means.."

"I have a possible crush on you.." Peyton and Brooke spoke simultaneously.

"You guys are crazy, Nathan does not and will not ever have a crush on me" Haley couldn't help but to look at her bracelet and smile.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lyrics: Lifehouse "sick cycle carousel"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm glad everyone likes it so far, there's a lot more to come. So here's chapter 3, Keep the reviews coming!!!!**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**CHAPTER THREE**

_am I hiding behind my doubts_

_are they hiding behind me_

_closer to finding out_

_it doesn't mean anything_

_cause I remind myself of somebody else I'm_

_- - - - -_

It had been 3 weeks since tutoring with Haley at started. At first he only wanted to do it in hopes Lucas would find out and freak. But now he had to admit that the tutoring was definitely helping his grades, and it wasn't too bad hanging out with Haley. Wait what was he saying? Well it was the truth, at first he just thought of Haley as this nerd, a cute nerd, but a nerd. But now he considered her a person he actually enjoyed hanging out with. But the whole Lucas freaking out thing would be another plus.

It was 3rd period which meant Nathan was in history class. You could see from his face, his thoughts were on anything but history.

"Daydreaming?" Brooke said from her seat next to his. "About a certain girl perhaps?"

"Huh?" Nathan turned and looked at her confused "what girl?"

Brooke shrugged as she chewed on her pen "I don't know.. The look on your face made me think that thee Nathan Scott has a crush on a girl"

"Well hopefully I would have a crush on a _girl_ Brooke" he rolled his eyes.

"Come on tell me who it is, I swear I won't tell a soul. Do I know them?"

"No.." he sighed and looked forward trying to pay attention to the teacher.

"Come on Nathan, it's me! You call tell me"

"that's exactly why I'm not telling you, you'd probably blab it all over.."

"What if I guess? Is it uhh Peyton? No that would just be a big mess if it was, you guys just don't work as a couple.. Is it ummm Bevin?"

Nathan laughed and shook his head. "Brooke even if I _did_ have a crush on someone you wouldn't be able to guess"

"Is it me? Cause Nate that just wouldn't work.." she smirked and he just shook his head "is it tutor.. Haley?"

He turned to her almost in shock "uhh. Why would you think it be her?" his voice seemed nervous.

"Oh I don't know.. I mean she's Lucas' best friend and she's probably over the house a lot?" Brooke said hoping it sounded convincing, she couldn't very well say 'because shes tutoring you' because she was pretty sure no one was suppose to know about that.

"That's the only reason you said that?"

"Yeah, why is there another reason? Oh my god do you like her?" she smirked.

"Brooke you don't know what you are talking about.."

"Ah, well someone likes her.. And I think she likes them back"

"Why do you say that?"

"Oh because, when I was at Peyton's the other day tutorgirl had this bracelet on and it was so a bracelet some boy gave her, and she wears it like everyday and looks at it and smiles.." Brooke smirked, she knew they must've had crushes on each other, even if they wouldn't admit it.

"Uh, good for her? But the last person I would like is that nerd" Nathan said sternly and looked forward, he sighed feeling bad about saying that. But why should it matter, did he like her?.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lucas, Peyton, and Haley sat outside eating their lunches, Haley was of course staring off into space. Peyton noticed and couldn't help but smile, she just hoped Lucas didn't catch on.

"So Hales I don't have practice after school today.." Lucas began.

"I know.."

He looked at her strangely "you know? How?"

"Uhh.." Haley looked at Peyton for a answer, but all she got was a shrug "I heard it through the grapevine.?"

"Oh alright.. As I was gonna say was do you wanna do something after school?"

"I cant.."

"Why?"

"Well I.. Uh.. I.."

"She's coming over my house after school for a little while, we should be done around 5ish? If you wanna hang with her then.." Peyton answered for Haley.

"Thanks Haley" Lucas laughed and looked at them.

"Hey guys I gotta go to the tutor center, so I'll see you later.." Haley gathered her belongings and walked away.

Brooke rushed over and sat down at the table "hey Peyton, hey broody" she smiled at Lucas, she hadn't the biggest crush on him but would never admit it.

"Hey cheery" he smiled right back her.

That smile of his made her melt, she quickly snapped out of it and looked at Peyton "So I played a little detective work.."

"With the ..?"

"Yeah.. So I did the 'let me guess who you have a crush on' and I named a few people, then said the name, and they got all defensive, and asked why would I think that and I gave them a reason not the real reason but yeah.. And like they said why would I ever like that person, but rudely then turned away but you could totally see they felt bad saying that. So I think the money is in the bag that they are totally crushing on each other.." Brooke explained.

"Sweet, now we gotta get them to just admit it.."

Lucas butt in "what the hell are you guys talking about? Who has a crush on each other?"

"Uhh... Tim and Teresa?" Brooke said hoping he'd accept that answer.

"Oh, not a good mix.." Lucas laughed.

"Yeah, but when they are together I think it be a great mix" Peyton added knowing that probably made no sense at all.

"Uh alright.."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Was she actually developing a crush on Nathan Scott? Peyton and Brooke sure thought so, but she herself wasn't sure. At first she absolutely dreaded the idea of tutoring him, knowing his history and all. But now it wasn't so bad, he actually seemed like a real person when no one else was around.

They were down by the docks working on questions that Nathan had gotten wrong on his last test. Haley pushed the paper in front of him "See right here you made the simplest mistakes." All of a sudden a handful of Cracker Jacks hit Haley in the face. She looked at him sternly but couldn't contain her laughter for long.

"Looks good on you" he smirked as he watched her pick the pieces out of her hair.

"Thanks" she smiled then looked back down at the test "but yeah, just look over the test next time before you hand it in and you'll be able to catch your mistakes.."

"Can we not talk about school? It's boring the hell out of me" He whined as he shoved a handful of Cracker Jacks into his mouth.

"Attractive.. But hey you were the one that asked for tutoring.. But I guess we can stop for today.." she shut her books and began to put them away "what would you like to talk about?"

"I don't know" he shrugged "what you doing tonight?"

"Not too sure, hanging on with Lucas for a bit, then Peyton and Brooke for some reason wanna drag me to the mall.." she sighed and leaned on her hand "I'm not much of a shopper like those two"

Nathan noticed the bracelet, and he remembered what Brooke said about it "I see you still have the awesome bracelet I gave you.."

"Oh" Haley quickly brought down her arm and began to play with it "yeah it was cute" she tried not to blush "uh yeah, I should probably go.." she stood up and grabbed her bag putting it over her shoulder "I'll see you for tutoring tomorrow morning.."

"I won't be able to come meet you tomorrow. So you'll have to come to my house"

Haley stared at him like he was crazy, did he actually just say you'll have to come to my house "excuse me? What is so important that you can't come to the docks?"

"Um my mom's waiting for a package.. And all the Indiana Jones movies are on, and they are my favorite"

"Seriously? Because those are my favorite too..." Haley stopped herself "But that's beside the point.. I can't come over and tutor you.. Remember a certain boy named Lucas who is my best friend?"

"Lets not refer to him as my brother and he's not going to be there.. He's going somewhere with my dad"

"Well then.. Uh I guess so.." she still wasn't sure if this was a good idea "I'll see you tomorrow then"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lucas and Haley laid in his bed listening to music and staring at the ceiling. He sighed "Well this is entertaining, why don't we go somewhere?"

"I'm suppose to go to the mall with Peyton and Brooke in a little while"

Lucas sat up and looked at her "but you were just with Peyton.."

"I know but her and Brooke want to drag me to the mall for some god awful reason.." she sighed.

"Dude we never hang out anymore, do you have a new best friend? Have you replaced me with Peyton?" he laughed.

Haley sat up and playfully slapped him "not funny.."

"What the hell is that?"

"What?" Haley looked around confused.

"That" Lucas reached into her hair and pulled out a Cracker Jack "Why is their a Cracker Jack in your hair?"

"Uh.. Peyton was throwing some at me earlier" Haley lied as believable as she could.

"What the hell is with everyone and Cracker Jacks lately" Lucas sighed, he didn't know why but he felt like something fishy was going on behind his back.

"What do you mean?"

"Nathan eats like a box a day, you keep eating them too.." Lucas motioned to her bracelet.

"I can't help it, they're good.."

"Yeah whatever you say"

Haley looks at the clock and groans "I gotta go meet Peyton and Brooke.."

"But you just got here.."

"I'm sorry" she got up off of the bed and put on her jacket "I promise we'll hang out really soon"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Haley watched as Lucas and Dan walked out of the house and got into the car. Once they drove away and the car was out of sight she walked up to the front door and knocked. A few moments later Nathan opened the door wearing nothing but gym shorts. Of course this made Haley stare at him in awe.

She blushed "hey"

"Hey" he smiled sweetly at her, "come in" he moved to the side and let her in. He shut the door and looked her up and down "New clothes?"

She nodded "Yeah, Brooke and Peyton made me get them. I know they're really bad you don't have to say it"

"Actually I was gonna say they look really good on you"

"Thanks" Haley hated that he could always find the right words to make her blush "shall we get started then?"

"Yeah, lets go to my bedroom" Nathan started to head towards the stairs.

"The.. The.. Your bedroom?" Haley shuttered.

"Yeah, all my books are up there" Haley nodded and followed him to his bedroom. Once they got their Nathan plopped down on his bed and turned on the tv. He looked over at Haley "you can sit down you know" Haley nodded and sat down on the edge of the bed.

Haley looked at the tv and smiled "The Lost ark, this one's my favorite.. I love Marion"

"They're making a 4th one, and Marion's in it"

"Really!?" she felt like she was a five year old "Sweet I'm gonna have to go see that"

"Maybe we can go together" He smirked. "You know you can sit up here with me, I won't bite.."

"I know.." Haley moved so she was sitting next to him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nathan yawned and pulled the pillow his arms were around closer to him, but it wasn't a pillow. It was hard and body like, he moved his hand and grazed something. He tried to remember what he was doing before he fell asleep, tutoring with Haley, so therefore he totally just grazed her boob. He opened his eyes and looked down at Haley who was nuzzled into his chest.

"Well this doesn't look too good" He sighed, and started to shake her "Haley.."

"Mm, I don't wanna wake up Dad.." she whined keeping her eyes closed.

"Haley!"

She yawned and slowly opened her eyes, a smile was on her face. Then realization kicked in causing her to jump up "What happened!?"

"We fell asleep" he yawned.

"We didn't.. Right?" she looked at him so scared.

"No, and if we did you'd remember.." he smirked "no one forgets sex with me.."

"Okay gross.." she sighed and looked at the tv "We weren't asleep that long, Indiana Jones is still on"

"Uh Hales.. We fell asleep during Raiders of the Lost Ark.. This is The Last Crusades.. So we completely slept through Temple of Doom"

"Oh god.. Oh god.. Do you think Lucas is back yet?"

"I don't think soo.." But Nathan cut himself off when he heard Lucas talking to someone in the hallway. "Oops, spoke too soon"

"Yeah, let me just ask Nathan if Deb's package came.." Lucas' muffled voice spoke to another person. He slowly opened the door walking in with Peyton. Just then they saw a girl fall off the bed onto the floor "uh sorry man, I didn't know you had anyone in here.."

"What the hell dude! Why the hell are you barging in my room without even fucking knocking.."

"Sorry dude, I was gonna ask if Deb's package came, but I guess you were too busy"

"Whatever, get the hell out!"

"Sorry" Lucas and Peyton backed out of the room, and shut the door.

"Oh yeah he's being real civil to you" she rolled her eyes.

Haley's head popped you and she looked around "Did he see me?"

"Don't worry, they didn't know it was you"

Haley stood up and looked at him "they?"

"Peyton was with him"'

"Just great.." she sighed "you know you didn't have to be so rude to him"

"What the fuck Hales, he walked into my room without knocking.. I could've been in the middle of something"

"Gross.. I'm just glad he didn't know it was me"

"I don't get why you're so scared about him knowing about us" he corrected himself "us and tutoring"

"He'd flip out if he knew I was keeping something from him, and I don't know, he could possibly end our friendship"

"That's messed up, you don't need a friend like that"

Haley just rolled her eyes not wanting to say anything "I need to go home, I need to get out of here without Lucas seeing me.." Nathan motioned towards the window "Oh, no way in hell.. I'll fall"

"It's the only way" Nathan climbed off his bed. "I won't let you fall"

"Fantastic, just fantastic"

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Peyton was sitting on her bed drawing, Haley walked in and plopped down right beside her. Peyton looked at her "tough day?"

"You can say that.." Haley sighed and put her head on Peyton's shoulder.

"What happened?"

"Uh.. Just Taylor drama with my parents.."

"Oh, I see.." Peyton got off the bed and went and put her drawing on the desk "So a funny thing happened to me today.."

Haley gulped "oh really?"

"Yeah see, I gave a ride home to Lucas cause his dad had to go somewhere.. So I went in with him and he went to ask Nathan a question.. And we walked in on him with a girl"

"Oh, that's embarrassing... were they in the middle?"

"No, but that's not the best part of the story"

"Theres... more?"

"Yeah, you see when we were leaving I noticed something.."

"Wh.. What did you notice?"

"This jacket, a girls jacket, a jacket that my friend bought yesterday.. Isn't that funny?"

"Uhhh.."

Peyton looked directly at her and crossed her eyes "Care to explain?"

"It's not how it looks"

"I would hope not"

"See.. I went to tutor Nathan at the house since Lucas was out" she sighed "And we were just sitting on his bed watching Indiana Jones and we fell asleep"

"Just sleep right?"

"Yeah I swear.. But the worst part is that.. I .." Haley's eyes began to water "I like him Peyton.."

"Haley.."

"What am I gonna do?" she wiped her tears "Lucas will hate me, and I can't tell Nathan.."

Peyton went and hugged her friend "it will all work out, you'll see"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lyrics: Lifehouse "Somebody else's song"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, it's a big step for Naley. It's not that long, but it's all Nathan and Haley and a big surprise at the end.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**CHAPTER FOUR**

_it's all shallow and all so appealing now_

_I'm up to my ankles and I'm drowning anyway in a sea of_

_sarcastic faces_

_familiar places_

_everything looks quite the same here it's_

_all confusingly amusing_

_bitter and tainted_

_the picture you painted to me_

_- - - - -_

Ever since Haley admitted her feelings about Nathan, she had been avoiding the subject. That night when she broke down in Peyton's room was the worst. She didn't mean to cry, but something about the whole situation scared her. It's not like she hadn't liked anyone in the past, but this time it was different. She had been trying to avoid Nathan as much as possible, cancelling tutoring sessions, ignoring phone calls, she just couldn't talk to him.

Haley stood at her locker, she sighed deeply as she began to put her books into her bad. Nathan walked over to her "Hey Hales, tutoring after school?"

She looked at him then quickly turned away "No, today's not a good day"

"Hales, you've been blowing me off for over a week now, what's going on?"

"Why do you keep calling me Hales?!"

Nathan just shrugged, he didn't understand why she was so mad "It's your nickname?"

"Yeah, that my _friends_ call me" she sighed.

"Did I do something to make you pissed off at me?"

She shook her head "no you didn't, it's just me.. I just.." she slammed her locker shut "why are you even talking to me in public? Lucas might see.."

"Stop fucking worry about Lucas" Nathan was growing annoyed "Haley stop worrying what others will think of choices you make.."

"Just leave me alone Nathan.. Please" She looked at him sadly, then turned and walked away.

"Dammit" Nathan kicked Haley's locker and walked away.

Little did either of them know Lucas was standing a few feet away. He may not have heard what exactly was said, he knew something was going on. He started to walk down the hall trying to figure out why was Haley and Nathan talking to each other, and why did it seem like they were arguing. All of a sudden someone touched him "What the hell.."

Peyton looked at him and laughed "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, fine.." he sighed "just some stuff on my mind"

"Wanna talk about it?" Peyton asked with a smile as she linked arms with him.

"Not really" he shook his head then looked at Peyton "has Haley been acting funny to you?"

"Funny how?" Peyton asked trying to keep it cool.

"I don't know, it's like she's keeping something from me.."

"Haley? Never.. You got nothing to worrying about"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Haley laid in Peyton's bed with her back to the door and just stared at the wall. Brooke was sitting next to Haley and just looked at her and shook her head, she looked back at Peyton who was painting her toe nails.

Peyton sighed "Haley are you ever gonna talk to us about what happened with Nathan today?"

Haley just shrugged "There's nothing to say"

"Tutorgirl I hate to say it, but it was your own fault" Brooke added.

Haley turned over and looked at them "What the hell does that mean?"

Peyton looked her friend directly in the face "It means you've been completely blowing him off to avoid your feelings for him"

"Who cares if I blow him off, he's mister popular.. He doesn't care if me the nerd blows him off."

"Apparently he does care Haley" Brooke never used Haley's name unless she was trying to get a point across.

"Maybe he likes you Haley.." Peyton smiled.

"I can't deal with this right now" Haley sat up and ran her fingers through her hair "Peyton can you please take me home" she just needed to sort things out.

"I Cant.. I have something I need to do" She looked at Brooke who nodded knowing exactly what she meant.

"I'll take you home, and we'll get you some ice cream on the way tuorgirl.." Brooke smiled sweetly.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom" Haley got up and walked over to the bathroom and shut the door.

Peyton and Brooke looked at each other "are you gonna go talk to him?"

"Yeah.." Peyton nodded.

"Good, project Naley is on the go.."

"Project Naley?" Peyton laughed.

Brooke smirked "yep, Nathan and Haley equals Naley"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nathan was in the kitchen searching for something to eat, but was seeming to have trouble. Lucas walked in and went over to the fridge getting himself a bottle of water.

"What the hell!" Nathan yells "Who the hell leaves one slice of bread! You can't even make a sandwich!" he threw the slice of bread against the window.

"Bad day I take it?" Lucas asked as he sipped his water.

"Yeah.." Nathan sighed and finally pulled out a bag of chips and started to eat them.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"No" Nathan answered with a mouth full of chips. "I don't understand girls, they are way too confusing"

"Does this have to do with that mystery girl from you room that day?"

"Huh? Oh yeah her.. We've been hanging out for the last few weeks and this last week she's been completely blowing me off. And today she told me to leave her alone" He sighed, he didn't know why this was bothering him so much.

"Maybe you should.."

"What?" Nathan looked at Lucas in disbelief.

"Maybe she's too good for you"

"Maybe she needs to stop caring about what other people think" Nathan glared at Lucas. "I'm gonna go shoot some hoops" Nathan threw down the bag of chips and exited the kitchen.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Whenever Nathan was stressed, he always felt relief on his drive way, just playing some basketball without his dad breathing down his neck. This whole Haley was confusing him, why did she blow him off, why did he care.

"Nathan Scott with a basketball in his hands" Peyton smirked as she walked up with her hands in her coat pocket "Nothing ever changes"

"What do you want Peyton?" he came off cold.

"I think you know what I want.."

"I'm not in the mood to have sex right now, but if you come back later" he made a basket.

"Okay gross, not what I meant" Peyton rolled her eyes "I'm here about Haley"

"Haley? Who's Haley? Oh that nerd, what about her"

"Nathan don't act like you don't know.. I know she's been tutoring you"

He stopped and looked at her "You do? Because I was under the impression it was suppose to be this huge secret.."

"Only from Lucas.."

Lucas stood at his bedroom window listening to their conversation. "So do you know why she just up and freaked out on me today"

Peyton sighed and shook her head "I'm amazed you haven't figured it out yet Nathan"

He looked at her confused "figured what out?"

"She likes ya Nate.. And she finally admitted it to herself" Peyton looked at his face, he looked shocked "and she's afraid"

"She's afraid to like me? Why?"

"Nathan, your Nathan Scott.. You have a rep with girls and Haley isn't like those other girls you've dated.. And she doesn't want Lucas to find out and hate her" Peyton explained.

"Well I don't know what you want me to do.." he went to shoot another basket and Peyton grabbed the ball out of his hand.

"Nate as much as you don't want to admit it, you like her too"

"Peyton.."

"Just tell her Nathan" Peyton smiled at him and walked off, she stopped and threw the ball back at him "Just tell her"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Brooke was right about one thing, ice cream did make you feel better for a little while. When they arrived at Haley's, she tried to convince Brooke to go home, but she wouldn't budge. She invited herself right in and Haley just enjoyed the ice cream. Haley and Brooke weren't that close as friends, but behind the make-up, and the rumors Brooke Davis had a heart.

"Wasn't I right?" Brooke asked as she sucked on her spoon "Ice cream makes everything better"

"It doesn't make _everything_ better, but it definitely helps" Haley smiled, probably the first time she smiled in days. Just then the doorbell rang, Haley groaned and got up to look out her window "it's Nathan.."

"Goody" Brooke smirked.

"I don't wanna see him.."

"Come on Haley, you know you do" Brooke smiled and ran to go get the door.

"Brooke!"

Brooke opened the door and looked at Nathan, who looked really confused "Hi Nate.."

"Uh, this is Haley's house right?" He looked at the house number.

"Yes it is, and I hope that you're here for the reason I think" she smirked.

"Can I talk to Haley?"

"Surely.." Brooke smirked and disappeared for a second. A moment later Haley was pushed outside "you two have fun" Brooke closed the door and smirked "project Naley almost complete"

"Hey.." Nathan said looking down.

"Hi.." Haley crossed her arms and looked at him "what are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry Haley.."

She looked at him confused "alright, what are you sorry for?"

"I didn't know.. I really didn't know.."

"Didn't know what?"

"That you liked me.."

"Wha.?" Haley's jaw dropped, she was going to kill Brooke and Peyton. "What are you talking about"

"Peyton came by and talked to me.. And I'm sorry I didn't realize, I'm dumb"

"Well, you're not dumb. But it's fine, it's just not a good idea for us to tutor anymore.." before she could continue Nathan kissed her.

He pulled away "Sorry.."

"You shouldn't have done that" Haley looked at him for a moment, then kissed him again wrapping her arms around his neck.

"YES!" Brooke yelled from inside.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Haley sat on her bed later that night smiling, a knock came at the door. She looked up to see Lucas standing there, but her smile soon faded when she saw the look on his face.

"Hey Luke.." she said nervously as she pushed a strained of hair behind her ear.

"I know you two were together" Lucas just shook his head "Why didn't you tell me.."

"Wha.. What are you talking about?"

"Haley, today at school.. Then Peyton came by the house. And then when I came to ask you what was going on. I got the nice show of you guys kissing outside the house.." he turned to walk out of the room.

She got up "Lucas it's not what you think"

he turned to her and laughed "then what is it, he was looking for something in your mouth!?"

"Lucas I like him.." Haley's eyes started to water.

"But why Haley! You know what type of person he is!" Lucas shook his head "I don't know what hurts more, you sneaking around behind my back with him or lying to my face about it"

"Lucas why can't you be happy for me"

"Happy for you!?"

"Lucas you're my best friend.." Haley tried to touch his arm but he pulled away.

"I guess best friends doesn't mean forever anymore.." Lucas turned and exited the bedroom leaving Haley there crying.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: hey everyone this is the last chapter I had written up on paper, so I'd figure I'd post it so I can start working on the other ones and work on my other story The closet thing. I know Lucas is being a an ass, but he will continue to be for a few more chapters. I hope everyone enjoys and reviews! Thanks. :)**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**CHAPTER FIVE**

_you can be right_

_and I'll be real_

_honesty won't be a pain that you'll have to feel_

_cause I don't need your approval_

_to find my worth_

_I'm trapped inside of my own mind_

_afraid to open my eyes cause of what I'd find and I_

_don't want to live like this anymore_

_- - - - -_

No one ever understands how it is so easy to go from sad to happy right back to sad again. But we experience it, and we try so much to fight it but it happens no matter what. And it all can happen in the blink of a eye, and you just wonder why you didn't stop it from happening. The worst thing of all was when your own best friend can't be happy for you. It makes you feel like they never want you to be happy, even if that's not the case. This whole Haley, Nathan, Lucas thing wasn't gonna get better, it had to get worst before it did. Haley spent the rest of the night after Lucas left crying, of course she called Peyton and her and Brooke were there as soon as possible.

School, Haley was dreading going to school that day, she begged her parents to let her stay home, but they wouldn't cave. The bell rang and 3rd period was over, Haley walked down the hall as fast as she could just wanting to get the day over with as quick as possible.

Nathan came right up and began to walk with her. "Hey Hales." he smiled.

"Uh hey Nathan." She tried to smile at him, the truth was she liked him so much and after yesterday she knew he liked her too. But with the whole Lucas thing she wasn't sure what to do anymore.

"So I got my test back from the other day.." He smirked.

Haley stopped walking and looked at him "Well what to did you get"

He turned it around to show her a B "this"

"Oh my god!" she couldn't help but smile, "That's so great Nathan."

"It's not an A, but it's good" he smirked.

"Come here" she hugged him briefly and when she went to pull away he captured her lips. She kissed back for a motion then pushed him away. "Why'd you just do that?"

"What?" He looked at her then sighed "I thought yesterday.. Are you still worried about Lucas finding out because.."

"Lucas knows Nathan.. He saw us." Haley looked down at the ground "And he won't talk to me."

"Hales I'm sorry."

"Yeah, whatever.. I'll see you later alright?" she didn't even wait for him to respond, she just walked away down the hall leaving him there watching her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Peyton walked over to Lucas at his locker and smacked the locker next to his making him jump and look at her "What the fuck.."

"What the fuck is wrong you with Lucas!" Peyton was angry "me and Brooke sat up half the night with Haley.."

"So what" he said not phased.

"She was crying cause her best friend just basically ended their friendship"

"She's the one that ended our friendship when she started liking him" Lucas shut his locker and went to walk away but Peyton grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Why can't you be happy for her!? I mean you and Nathan have been civil to each other the last few weeks"

"Not anymore.." he pulled away from her grasp "And just to let you know, you or Brooke don't need to speak to me either.. Since you're so keen on Haley and Nathan" he turned and walked down the hall.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nathan sat in history class trying to pay attention, but once again it was the last thing on his mind. When the teacher turned her back he leaned over to Brooke.

"So have you spoken to Haley since I was at her house?" Nathan whispered.

Brooke nodded "yeah, me and Peyton went back over after Lucas left.. She wouldn't stop crying"

"What should I do?"

Brooke looked at him confused "what do you mean?"

"She's mad at me I think, I don't know.. She said Lucas wasn't talking to her, but I don't really know anything else.."

"I don't know he's being a ass though, a cute ass, but a ass none the less" she pushed a strain of hair behind her face and sat quietly as the teacher looked to the back briefly. Once she turned her back to the class again, Brooke leaned over "try to talk to him, tell him you really like her"

"Eh.. Maybe" he shrugged.

"Davis, Scott! This is not social hour, do you want me to move you two to the front of the room?"

"No mam!" they said simultaneously.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Haley sat a table in the quad with Peyton and Brooke eating her lunch, well she wasn't exactly eating it, just poking it. Peyton rolled her eyes and put her sandwich down. "Would you stop playing with it and actually eat it?"

"I'm not really hungry" Haley sighed sadly and leaned on her hand.

"Then throw it away, and stop mopping around.." Peyton was getting annoyed, especially after her and Lucas' chat earlier.

"Peyton.." Brooke shot a look at her best friend.

"What? Haley, Lucas is being a idiot and if he isn't happy for you. Screw him, he'll come around eventually. Don't blow off Nathan just to make Lucas happy, make yourself happy.."

"But.."

Peyton reached over and covered Haley's mouth with her hand before she could speak "no buts.."

"Actually Peyton's right tutorgirl, you were so happy yesterday after Nathan left, and I don't think I've ever seen you that happy" Brooke smiled. "Nathan asked me in history class what he should do cause he thinks you're mad at him"

Haley takes Peyton's hand off her mouth "I'm not mad at him, confused.. Why does he like me, he can have any girl in this school. You know how many people stared at me today when he kissed me in the hallway.." she sighed "And I just pushed him away"

"Why, Nathan's a great kisser" Brooke exclaimed, which caused her receive looks from both Haley and Peyton "or so I've heard from Peyton.. Cause I definitely wouldn't know how Nathan kisses.."

"There's another thing.. I never even asked you if you're okay with me kissing him.."

"Who me?" Peyton looked at her confused then laughed "Why would I care? I've barely seen you together.. But Nathan definitely never come to my house and say what he said or even kiss me like that.. There's definitely more there with you guys.."

"We've only kissed like 2.. 3 times. I don't know what else is there besides kissing.."

"Well kissing is always good" Brooke smirked as she went into her own little dream world.

Nathan watched Haley from across the quad, he was sitting with Tim and Jake. He didn't want her to be mad at him, and he definitely didn't wanna stop kissing her, that was for sure. He sighed and just watched her, she looked so depressed.

"Dude why do you keep staring at that nerd?" Tim asked as he looked to where Nathan was staring.

"Tim didn't you hear" Jake smirked "Nathan likes Haley James.."

"What?" Tim looks at Nathan in shock then to Jake "you best be kidding dawg"

"no I'm not.. I heard from a source that he kissed her this morning in the hallway.." Jake smiled, he actually liked the idea of Nathan going for Haley. She was a nice girl and maybe she'd straighten him out.

"You're doing your tutor man?"

"I'm not doing her Tim.. I just like her.." Nathan admitted, it was the first time he admitted it to his friends.

"Weird" Tim stares at Haley "She's hot I guess, I'd definitely need to see her with her clothes off..." Jake elbowed Tim "why'd you'd that?"

"Cause you're being a idiot like usual" Jake rolled his eyes "But what about Lucas Nate, aren't they best friends?"

"Yeah.. Well he's not talking to her at the moment.."

"Harsh dude.."

"Maybe you should talk to him, tell him your side of things?" Jake suggested.

Nathan looked at him and slightly nodded "that's what Brooke told me to do"

"Well here's your chance" Jake motioned to Lucas sitting down with some kids at a table.

"I'll be back.." Nathan stood up and walked over to Lucas' table. He stood their for a second "Lucas can I talk to you for a second?"

"Does anyone hear something?" Lucas asked his friends trying to ignore Nathan.

"Yeah Nathan is.." Mouth answered then he realized "oh.. Oops"

"I know you're mad, but don't be mad at Haley.. She was trying to brush me off cause she didn't want to like me and I just wouldn't let her cause I like her too man..and yeah maybe he won't go much further but don't..."

"Don't what?" Lucas stood up and got into Nathan's face "hasn't it gone much further? Cause I'm pretty sure now I know who that girl in your room was.. How long have you guys been messing around.. I know you Nathan, you just wanna use her then dump her.." Lucas glared.

"You know what Lucas you don't know the first thing about me, I actually like Haley. And yeah that was her in my room that day.. But we were studying, I asked her to help me and she just didn't want you to get mad. It wasn't suppose to be like this, yeah at first I did want you to find out about the tutoring and get mad.. But then I realized Haley's a great girl.."

"Oh shut the fuck up.." Lucas went to turn away, but quickly turned back and punched Nathan in the face.

"You.." Nathan grabbed his face then punched Lucas back.

"FIGHT!" Tim yelled as he jumped up.

"Oh shit.." Brooke looked over to see Nathan and Lucas beating the crap out of each other. "It's Nathan and Lucas."

Haley's head pops up to see her crush and her best friend fighting "oh great.. This has to stop.." Haley stood up and walked over to the fight. Peyton and Brooke of course followed soon after.

"Guys stop it" Jake yelled as he tried to pull Nathan away.

"Get you boy to back off" Tim yelled at Mouth and Skills.

"STOP IT!" Haley yelled, everyone stopped and looked at her.

"All I was trying to do was talk to him" Nathan yelled as he held his jaw.

"Yeah whatever.." Lucas said as he spit out blood.

"I'm sick of this.." Haley got between them, she looked between Nathan and Lucas then finally turned to Lucas. "What's your problem!?"

"My problem!? We're suppose to be best friends Hales, you're not suppose to fall for the guy that I hate!.."

"There's no reason for you to hate each other. But if you wanna fine, but then hate me too because I'm not gonna apology for feeling happy.."

"Hales I'm sorry.." Nathan said from behind her.

"Let's go Nathan.." Haley walked over to him and they started to walk away, her letting him lean on her.

"FINE! We're done Haley! We are not friends anymore..!" Lucas yelled after her, he looked at Brooke and Peyton who just glared at him "what?"

"You're a idiot.." Peyton said and walked away.

"Broody.. I'm disappointed in you" Brooke sighed then walked away also and went to catch up with Peyton.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nathan sat on his bed while Haley cleaned his cuts and bruises, he winced. "Stop being a baby, it doesn't sting that much" Haley had taken him home to get him cleaned up, he kept trying to apologize about the fight. But she wouldn't hear it, she didn't want to hear it.

"I'm sorry, they hurt.." he pouted.

"Hey you were the one that got into the fight.."

"Hey that's not fair, he took the first punch" Nathan winced again. "Haley it burns.."

"Shh.." she smirked and blew on the last cut "All better.."

"Haley I'm really sorry I ruined your friendship with Lucas.. I understand if you just wanna stop talking to me"

Haley cut him off with a kiss, after a moment she pulled away and smiled "I don't wanna stop talking to you, and if Lucas can't accept that, it's his lost.."

"I was hoping you'd say that.." Nathan smirked and looked at her, she did something to him and he didn't know how or why. Sure Haley wasn't like the other girls he had dated in the past, but she was sweet, caring and beautiful. Now Nathan didn't actually know if they were dating. He pulled her close to him and gently kissed her. "You do realize you just skipped the rest of the day of school"

"Oh yeah.." she just shrugged "it won't kill me.." she smirked and leaned in kissing him, god it felt so good kissing him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Well today was interesting" Brooke smirked as her and Peyton walked to their cars.

"I know, did you notice Haley disappeared after she left with Nathan?" Peyton asked almost looking around to see if she spotted Haley.

"She probably just wanted to be alone with him" Brooke smirked devilishly.

"Okay I don't wanna think about that" Peyton laughed "but seriously, Haley is miss goody loves school.."

Brooke just shrugged as she climbed into her car "I don't know, she had a bad day, it's alright to rebel once.. Call ya later" Brooke started up her car and drove off.

"So where is she?" Lucas asked as he walked up.

She just rolled her eyes and looked at him "why do you even care?"

"She wasn't in English, don't tell me he's got her skipping school already" he shakes his head "boy he works fast"

"Luke, just stop.. That doesn't mean anything."

"Whatever you say Peyton," he started to walk away.

Peyton just scoffed, it was so funny how in 24 hours things could drastically change that you thought would never.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

They laid in his bed just facing each other, he gently stroked her cheek and pushed a piece of hair behind her ear. She blushed and looked into his eyes, they made her melt.

"Haley.." he whispered softly.

"Yeah?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked sweetly.

She smiled and nodded "yeah Nathan" he leaned in and kissed her slowly, just enjoying the taste of her lips.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lyrics: Lifehouse "Quasimodo"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay took me long enough to update this story too? Haha sorry about that. This one I actually lost the notebook with all these chapters, and I didn't wanna rewrite them. But luckily I found them! So yay. Please leave your feedback!**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**CHAPTER SIX**

_I've got a hunger_

_Twisting my stomach into knots_

_That my tongue was tied off_

_- - - - -_

Haley didn't think she could be any happier, well at least that's what she told people. Deep down she wanted to cry, wanted to cry because her best friend wouldn't even look her in the face. All because she chose to fall for the one person she wasn't suppose to fall for, and that was Nathan Scott. Things with Nathan seemed to be going really good, he always found a way to make her smile.

Brooke sighed as she scanned the quad "this is pathetic!"

"What is?" Peyton asked as she looked up from her latest drawing.

"How three hot girls like ourselves are eating lunch alone" she sighed and leaned her face on her hand "we need boyfriends"

"Speak for yourself, Haley over here has a boyfriend if you forgot"

"Yeah tutorgirl.. Why aren't you sitting with your boy toy?"

Haley shrugged and answered with a mouth full of food "I don't know"

"Okay gross!" Brooke scrunched her face in disgust "Now lets go chicas.." Brooke stood up and started to walk away from the table.

"Uh what is she doing?" Haley asked confused as Brooke approached Nathan's table.

"I don't know. But I guess follow her" Peyton and Haley both stood up and slowly headed over to the table.

"Hey Sexy ladies" Tim winked which caused all three girls to roll their eyes.

"Hi Dim, Nathan, Jake, hot guy I don't know.." Brooke said smirking.

"Felix this is Brooke, Peyton and Haley.." Jake introduced "Felix just moved here"

"So what brings you ladies over here?" Nathan smirked as his eyes found Haley's.

"Well I figured you and your girlfriend stood sit together" Brooke winked.

"Girlfriend?" Felix finally spoke.

"Yeah, Haley is Nathan's girlfriend" Jake informed him.

"Too bad" Felix smirked as the girls sat down, which didn't go unnoticed by Nathan.

"Hey" Haley smiled sweetly at Nathan as he wrapped his arm protectively around her waist.

"That's a awesome picture Peyton" Jake smiled "did you draw it?"

Peyton looked up from her picture and blushed slightly "yeah I did..."

Jake moved his head closer to get a better look "Well it's really good.."

None of them noticed that they were being watched from another table. "I don't understand how they can all sit there happily" Lucas scolded.

"Luke man, just let it go" Skills tried to tell his friend "It's Haley's lost.."

He turned to look at the guys "who chooses a _boyfriend_ over a _best friend_?"

Everyone just looked at each other, not sure how to answer. Finally Mouth shrugged and spoke up "She's just confused Luke.. She's happy right now but we don't know if that will actually last"

"Yeah dawg" Skills nodded "it's Nathan.. We know his record with girls"

"Yeah, yeah.. Whatever"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nathan couldn't wait to get home from school and be able to spend time with Haley. They were on his bed doing homework, well at least Haley was doing homework. Nathan was too busy truing to kiss her neck, but she kept trying to swap him away.

Haley tried not to giggle from the sensation "Nathan stop.."

"Come on Hales.. This is so much better than homework" he pushed her head to the side and started to kiss it harder. A smirk appeared on his features as he heard little moans escape from Haley's lips"

Haley couldn't help but enjoy the feeling of his lips on her neck. But she knew she had to resist "Nathan" she whispered "you gotta stop"

Just then the door opened and in walked Dan Scott "Nathan! Do you know..." he stopped himself and smirked "Well, what's going on here?"

"Hi Mr. Scott" Haley's face turned red from embarrassment as she jumped up from the bed.

Nathan groaned from the sudden lost of contact between him and Haley "Dad what do you want?"

"I wanted to know if you knew where your brother was?"

"Why the hell would I know? Especially since he hasn't spoken to me in over a week. Not that we spoke much before that anyway.."

Dan glared at his son "I thought you two were getting along!?"

"Hate to break it to you daddy-o.. Me and Lucas will never get along" he rolled his eyes and laid back against his pillow.

"Haley, I think it's times for you to go home"

"Oh alright.." She gathered up her belongings, and headed toward the door "By Nathan... Mr. Scott" she exited the bedroom.

Nathan jumped up and stared at Dan "you can't just go and send my girlfriend home!"

"Girlfriend?" Dan smirked and shook his head "So I take it this is the reason why you and Lucas aren't getting along?" he glared at his younger son. "You and Lucas are the TEAM! You don't need a little tramp ruining that!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lucas sat at the counter in his mom's café, he looked lost and confused. Deb walked over and put a plate of food down in front of him.

"You wanna talk about what's bothering you?"

He began to eat the fries "why would you think something's bothering me?"

"Lucas, I may not know you that well, but I can tell when something's bothering you" she smiled sweetly at him "Does it have something to do with Nathan and Haley?"

"Uh.."

"Because last week you and Nathan both had bruises on your face.. And since then I've noticed Nathan coming around here a lot to visit Haley.."

"They're dating.." He mumbled.

"Ah, that explains it. I take it that you're not too happy about that?"

He shook his head "She lied to me, about tutoring him, liking him.. Then she basically picked him over me!"

"Why did she have to decide between the two of you though?" Deb asked "From what I know, you and Haley have been best friends for years. Don't let this come between you. And I know my son can be an ass sometimes, but he can be a great person too. If you just get to know him.. But you know you don't have to listen me.."

Lucas just nodded "Thanks Deb.." she smiled at him and walked away. He sighed and went back to eating his food.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Haley was laying on her bed doing her homework, well trying to at least. Her mind kept drifting to Nathan. Her phone began to vibrate, she reached over and picked it up. A smile came across her features once she saw it was a text message from Nathan.

'_Hey pretty girl, what you doing?'_

She began to text back '_homework.. And thinking of you'_

Not even a minute later her phone vibrated again _'I miss your lips..'_

She was about to respond when a knock came at her door "Come in.."

The door slowly opened and Lydia walked in. "Hey sweetie, you busy?"

"No come on in.." she closed her phone and sat up "What do you need mom."

"I just wanted to tell you that Mark's coming home for Thanksgiving.."

Haley couldn't help but smile "Really?!" she missed her brother a lot, he was at his first year of college.

"Yep, he'll be in on the 16th.." she smiled sweetly then went and sat down "so who's the boy?"

"What boy?"

"The boy that's making my little girl smile.."

Haley blushed "Nathan Scott"

"Lucas' brother?" Lydia asked sounding almost shocked at first "Well tell me about him"

"Well at first I thought he was this huge asshole.. But he's not.." she blushed "he's sweet.. And really hot.. But Lucas isn't talking to me now over it.."

"He isn't? Because you're dating Nathan?"

Haley nodded "yeah, he says Nathan's not a good guy and..."

"But you think he's a good guy?"

"Yeah, I do.. And I wish Lucas would too"

"Well give it time, he'll see what you see in him" Lydia told her daughter as she placed her hand on top of hers. "Now have you guy's done the deed yet?"

"Mother!" Haley sighed.

"What, this is something your mother should know!"

"No money, we haven't done the deed.."

"Yet.." Lydia smirked "you know to be safe"

"God, yes mother!" she rolled her eyes.

"Well I would like you to invite this young man over for dinner tomorrow night"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nathan walked down the school hallway, he was trying to be in a good mood, but of course his dad knew how to ruin that. He couldn't believe he called Haley a tramp, he just wanted to punch im in the face. Before Nathan realized what was going on, he felt someone jump on him. Haley.

"Hey!" she smiled at him as she hugged him tight.

"Hey.." he smiled at her, his bad mood disappearing. "What's got you in such a good mood?"

"My brother's coming home for Thanksgiving.."

"Oh.." Nathan pouted playfully "I thought you were going to say me.."

She playfully slapped him on the arm "I'm just excited to see Mark.."

"Awesome.." Nathan realized something "Wait, Mark James is your brother?"

"Yep.." she nodded.

"Dude that's.. I use to look up to him! He was a great basketball player!"

Haley laughed "nice.. Well you'll get to tell him, he's coming in on the 16th.."

"Awesome, awesome.." the two started to walk down the hallway hand in hand.

"Are you busy tonight?"

"No why? Wanna go on a hot date?"

"My mom wants you to come over for dinner.. I mean you don't have to of course, if you think it's too soon or anything.."

Nathan placed his finger on Haley's lips to quiet her "I'd love to come over for dinner"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lyrics: Death Cab for cutie "The sound of settling"


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

_and the world keeps spinning round_

_my world's upside down and I wouldn't change a thing_

_I've got nothing else to lose_

_I lost it all when I found you and I wouldn't change thing_

_no you and I wouldn't change a thing _

_- - - - -_

Nathan Scott was going to meet Haley's parents, and she was beyond scared. Not because she didn't think it wouldn't go over well, but because he was like her first serious boyfriend. Well she wasn't sure how serious he was, they were still fairly new.

Peyton stared at Haley in disbelief in what she was just told "Nathan is what?"

"Coming over for dinner tonight" this caused Peyton to laugh "What's so funny?"

"That Nathan actually agreed to go over your house for dinner" Peyton smirked "But it's not a bad thing. He must really want your relationship to work.. Not that it won't... you know what I mean"

"I'm just scared" Haley sighed "My family's..."

"Haley your family is fine, they've always been nice to me"

"That's because I'm not dating you"

"Oh.." Peyton smirked and shook her head "Well then, Nathan's in trouble"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course" Peyton placed her paint brush and cup down and took a seat on her bed "What's up?"

"When Nathan met your dad and everything how was that...?" Haley seemed to stumble on her words.

"Well, he never agreed to come to dinner, he actually never really wanted to be over when my dad was here. It was kinda a accident when he met my dad" she smiled at Haley "Another reason why your relationship with him is a lot more special than mine and his ever was"

Haley smiled "thanks.."

"How you doing with the whole Lucas thing?"

She just shrugged "Just trying to not let it bother me, if he wants to be friends again, he can come talk to me"

Peyton patted her knee "good girl"

"Yeah" Haley shrugged "you think you can help me get ready for tonight?"

"Of course" she stood up and walked to her closet "Since it's a family dinner, we need to go casual but nice, as well as pretty.. Let's see what we can put together"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nathan Scott was nervous, really nervous. He wanted everything to go right with Haley's parents, and he hoped they would like him. He must of went through a handful of outfits trying to find the perfect one. He decided on a pair of khaki pants and a white polo with a black long sleeve shirt over it. He headed downstairs into the kitchen where he found his mom as well as Lucas.

"Hey mom, how does this look?"

Deb turned and looked him over "what's the special occasion?"

"I'm going to Haley's tonight for dinner to meet her parents"

Deb placed her hand over her heart "You are meeting this girl's parents?" she walked over and took Nathan's face in her hands and smiled "what have you done with my son?"

"Mom.." he whined.

She let go of his face and wiped his shoulders off "You look fantastic, are you nervous?"

He noticed Lucas staring at him out of the corner of his eye but he choose to ignore it "Extremely."

"Awe, Nathan... This girl must mean a lot to you" Deb smiled proudly "I am so happy for you.."

"Thanks mom" he leaned down and kissed her cheek "I'll be home later.. Bye Luke" he turned to walk away.

"Hey Nate.." Lucas called after him causing Nathan to look back "You'll do fine, Haley's parents are really good people"

"Thanks man" Nathan nodded and then headed out.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nathan would arrive any minute, and Haley was freaking out. She stood by the window staring out waiting for his car to pull up. She was dressed in a knee length black flowing skirt, and a black cardigan that was buttoned up all the way and a pair of white pearls were around her neck. She had let Peyton curl her hair slightly and put a black headband in, and a little bit of make up.

"Honey staring out the window isn't going to get him to arrive any faster.." Lydia smiled as she placed her hands on her daughter's shoulder "He'll be here soon.. Why don't you help me set the table?"

"I guess..." Haley didn't move at first and just as she was about to she saw Nathan's car pull up "He's here!" She ran over to the door, pushing her dad out of the way and opened it to see Nathan walking up. "Hey"

"Hey" he smiled at her taking her appearance in. "You look fantastic"

She couldn't help but blush "thanks, you don't look bad yourself" she moved to the side and let him enter. Both her parents stood not too far away with smiles plastered on their faces. "Nathan this is my mom and dad"

"Hello Mr. And Mrs. James" Nathan held out his hand and shook both of theirs "It's a pleasure to meet you"

"The pleasure is all our Nathan.." Lydia smiled "but please call me Lydia"

"And just can call me Jimmy" Mr. Hales smiled and winked at Haley.

"Well dinner is almost ready if you kids wanna wait in the living room we'll call you over" Lydia smiled and lead Jimmy back toward the kitchen.

Haley took Nathan's hand and lead him into the living room, they sat down on the couch. "So..."

"Thank you for inviting me" Nathan smiled. "It means a lot that you want me to meet your parents"

"It means a lot that you are willing to meet my parents" Haley laughed.

Nathan smirked and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear "you look absolutely beautiful tonight... may I kiss you?"

"Please" she whispered as he leaned in and gently pressed a chaste kiss to her lips.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hey Deb, where's Nathan?" Dan asked as she entered the kitchen dressed in gym shorts and a t-shirt, a water bottle in his hand "I thought maybe me, him and Lucas could go for a quick run before dinner"

Deb was standing over a pot on the stove adding spices "He's not here"

"Where is he?"

"He went to dinner at Haley's house.." she stuck a spoon into the sauce and took a taste. "He's meeting her parents tonight"

Dan narrowed his eyes "He's still messing around with that girl? I told him..."

Deb put the spoon down and turned around to face her husband, "You told him what? You better not say what I think you're gonna say Dan..." she took a few steps toward him "He's happy, he's really happy..."

"What about basketball! A girl could jeopardize that!" Dan slammed his water bottle on the counter. "The last thing that boys needs is a girlfriend. A girlfriend who isn't even a cheerleader! Has he lowered his standards or something"

"So help me god..." Deb gritted through her teeth "Do not speak about Haley that way, she is a sweet girl and seems to really like Nathan. You should be happy for him! He's doing better in school"

"Of course you would be happy about this! You hate basketball! Next you'll probably convince Nathan to quit the team and become a scholar or something"

Deb just shook her head "You seriously are the most pigheaded person I know.." she went over and turned off the stove "You can fend for yourself tonight. I'm going out" she went over and grabbed her keys and pursed and walked out of the house.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

They all sat around the dinner table, you could see on Nathan's face how nervous he was. Haley almost found it adorable, it meant a lot that he actually cared to come to dinner. "So Nathan.." Jimmy started as he passed a bowl of green beans to Nathan "Haley tells us you are on the Ravens.."

"Yes sir I am" Nathan put some of the green beans on his plate then passed it to Haley.

"So you must remember our son Mark"

Nathan nodded "Yes, he was a great player. We all looked up to him"

"Well then you are going to have to come to dinner one of the nights he's home"

"I would like that very much" Nathan looked at Haley and smiled. "Of course only if Haley wants me too"

Jimmy smiled as he watched Haley blush "Oh I think she will..."

"So Nathan" Lydia cut in "What do you think of our little Haley-bub here?"

"Mom" Haley sighed embarrassed.

"It's okay Hales" Nathan took her hand under the table and looked at Haley's parents "I think she's a very smart, beautiful, caring girl. And I am glad she was willing to give me a chance..."

"Thanks.." Haley whispered as she looked down trying to conceal her blush.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Brooke and Peyton sat around Peyton's room watching tv, bored out of their minds with their lack of entertainment for the night.. "Where is tutorgirl tonight?"

"Nathan's went over to her house tonight for dinner"

Brooke sat up and her eyes instantly widened "He's meeting her parents!?"

Peyton smiled and nodded "Yes he is, can you believe it? He really must like her"

"I am envious! I want a boy who would be willing to meet my parents"

"Brooke.. Your parents scare everyone" Peyton laughed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After dinner Nathan asked Lydia and Jimmy if he could take Haley out for a little while, they of course agreed. So he decided to take her down to the basketball court. They sat down on the table and just enjoyed the sounds of being outside.

"You surprise me Nathan Scott" Haley smiled.

He turned and looked at her "And why is that?"

"Well not to long ago I thought I hated you, and you completely surprised me.." she smiled and placed her hand on his knee "You aren't just a arrogant basketball player as many people think. There's a great person inside, and I hope I'll get to see more of him"

Nathan smirked and gently stroked her face "As long as you want me around you'll get to see more of him..." he leaned in and captured her lips. It was a deep kiss, unlike any they had ever shared so far. He ran his tongue along her lips begging for entrance, she of course obliged. Her hands came up around his neck as his tongue danced around with hers. After a few moments he pulled away, a goofy smirk on his features. He leaned his forehead against hers and smiled down at her "Was that okay?"

She tried to catch her breath "uh huh.. Why'd you stop?"

This only caused him to smirk more "would you like me to kiss you again?"

"Please..."

He was about too kiss her when he stopped noticing she was shivering. "You okay?"

"Just a little cold, it's no big deal"

"Come on, let's go into my car" he stood up and held out his hand for her.

She took it and got off of the table "thank you.."

They headed over to his car, and as soon as they were inside Nathan's lips found Haley's neck. He smirked as he heard little moans escape her lips as she grabbed onto his collar of his shirt. Nathan let his kisses wander over her collarbone, just above her breast. Haley inhaled sharply as she felt Nathan's lips at the top of her breast, but she didn't stop him, it felt too good. Then his lips found hers again, and in that moment Haley hated that she was in a different seat than him. She pulled away from the kiss and started to trail kisses down his jaw, and to his neck and softly started to suck on his neck. "Haley.." he moaned. After a few minutes he pushed her away and gave her a chaste kiss. "I think you are the one that surprises me"

"What?" she blushed a deep red.

"You come off all innocent, but then.." he took a deep breath, his eyes full of lust. "I don't want you to think we need to rush things.." he gently stroked her cheek with his thumb "I want us to take our time, I want it to be special"

"Should I not kiss your neck anymore?" she asked sheepishly.

He chuckled "No, I would like very much if you continued that..." he leaned in and started to spread soft kisses along her face.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lyrics: Lifehouse "Spin"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_A/N: you all must hate me for not updating in forever. I had a lot going on, I neglected a bunch of my stories. The main problem with this one, is I had a bunch of chapters written up and my notebook got misplaced, thankfully I found it and I will update as quickly as possible. I am suppose to get a laptop hopefully next week so it will be a lot easier than having to share this computer! PLEASE REVIEW SO I KNOW PEOPLE ARE STILL READING!_


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

_Reaching into your eyes_

_I can feel you crawling_

_Through my veins like_

_Catching the first sunrise_

_Mesmerized_

_- - - - -_

Haley sat on her bed looking at a picture on her phone of her and Nathan. Everything was going fantastic with them, and her family simply adored him. Kissing him was heaven, even though lately she felt like it wasn't enough, but this was Haley James. Sweet little Haley James, she didn't think of things like that did she? She just tried not to think about it. It was the day of Nathan's big party, as well as the arrival of her brother Mark.

"Haley you are in serious need of a Brooke Davis shopping trip" Brooke smirked as she shuffled through Haley's closet.

"Whatever you say Brooke" In the last few weeks Haley had come to consider Brooke a close friend, and it felt nice.

"So what time is your brother getting here?" Brooke walked away from the closet and sat down on Haley's bed.

"My parents are picking him up at 5:30" Haley said as she closed her phone and put it on the night stand.

"Goody, and Nathan's party starts at 7:30?"

"Yeah" Haley nodded "but I'm not even sure if Mark's gonna wanna go"

"Oh he will... so are you excited for tonight?"

"I guess" she just shrugged.

"So what are you wearing to the party tonight?" Haley looked down at her outfit causing Brooke to inhale sharply. "Tutorgirl you can't wear that! You're Nathan Scott's girlfriend, you gotta look hot!" she jumped off the bed and went over to the closet "Don't worry I'll find you a smokin' outfit"

After numerous outfit attempts, Haley finally agreed on one. A nice form fitting pair of jeans, a brown cami with a black cardigan over it, and black heels." Haley went over and looked at herself in the mirror "I guess I look okay"

"Okay? You look better than okay! You look hot!" Brooke smirked as the doorbell rang "Your boytoy is here!"

The girls headed downstairs, Brooke answered the door with a grin on her face "Hey Nate, bye Nate.. You can thank me later" she winked at him and left the house.

"I know I must look like an idiot" Haley laughed as she walked up to Nathan. "I let Brooke dress me"

He stood there dumbfounded as he took in her appearance. "You.. You look beautiful" he finally spit out after a moment.

Haley couldn't help but blush "Thanks.."

A devilish smirk came across his face "when is your family getting back?"

"Probably in the next 20 minutes, why?"

"So I can do this" Nathan approached her and pulled her to him, his lips crashing down upon hers.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hey P. Sawyer" Brooke said as she came waltzing into the room and laid down next to Peyton.

"Hey, how was Haley's?"

"Good, I helped her get ready for the party. Let me tell you, she looks hot, I know Nathan's gonna thank me later" she laughed.

Peyton shook her head and chuckled "good job B. Davis"

Brooke moved onto her side, propping her head up with her elbow "Why didn't you come over?"

"I just wanted to rest before the party" she shrugged "I had some stuff on my mind anyway"

"Jake" Brooke smirked "I see the way you look at him, you have a crush!"

"Shut up! I do not" Peyton covered her face to hide her blush. After a few seconds she pulled her hands down and looked at Brooke "how's Felix?"

Brooke shrugged "So, so.. Good kisser, but he's kinda an asshole"

"And that's what I thought you liked in a guy" laughed Peyton.

"Shut up.." She sat up and brought her legs to her side "I don't know, we'll see what happens tonight"

"Make sure he wears a condom" Brooke picked up a pillow and hit Peyton with it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Haley and Nathan sat on the couch in Haley's living room watching one of the Ninja Turtle's movies. She was leaning against his chest, and he had his arm draped around her while he played with her hand. Haley jumped up quickly when she heard the front door open.

"Where's my little sister?" Mark asked as he came into the room.

"Mark!" Haley ran and jumped into her arms "I've missed you so much!"

"Let me get a look at you" he lowered her to the ground and took a step back and looked her over "Oh god, you.. Dude what has happened to you"

Haley just stuck out her tongue and crossed her arms "Shut up"

Mark chuckled then noticed Nathan "So it is true. My little sister is dating Nathan Scott"

Nathan got up and went over to shake Mark's and "Hey dude, long time no see"

"I know, I know. College life keeps me busy" he smirked as he stretched out. "So what's going on in this town tonight?"

"Nathan's actually throwing a party tonight, we were gonna ask you if you wanted to come"

"I'm totally there!" Mark said as he high-fived Nathan "just think, me and my little sister attending the same party, I guess Hell did freeze over"

Haley just glared at him "Funny"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The party was hopping, the booze were flowing, and of course most of the girls were being whore's. Haley was sitting at the kitchen counter watching everything going on around her. Mark came up and sat down next to her. "Hey little sis, having fun?"

Haley just shrugged "Yeah, it's all right"

"Mom told me about the whole Lucas drama" Mark could see Haley's face sadden at the mention of Lucas. "Don't worry about it. Things have a way of working out"

"Tutorgirl!" yelled a drunken Brooke Davis as she came over and threw her arms around Haley. "I am _soooooo_ happy that we've become friends!"

Haley couldn't help but laugh as she hugged back "Hey Brooke"

"And _who_ is this?" Brooke motioned to Mark as she eyed him.

"Brooke my brother Mark, Mark this is my friend Brooke"

Brooke reached over to shake his hand "Brooke Davis, Tree Hill's number one hottie"

"Brooke!" someone called.

"What!?" Brooke called back. "I'll be back" she walked away.

Mark's head moved to the side as he watched Brooke leave "She's hot"

Haley smacked him on the arm "She's my friend"

"So?" Mark smirked and looked at Haley "hook a brother up!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nathan was sitting at the dinning room table laughing at something stupid Tim said. Peyton walked over and leaned on the back of his chair. "Do my eyes beseech me or is Nathan Scott sober?"

"Hey Peyton" he chuckled as he looked up at her. "And would you believe it, I actually am"

"Good for you" She smiled and took a seat next to him. "You know I'm really glad you and Haley are together"

He smiled "so am I, she's amazing.. You know who's not so bad either, Jake" he winked.

"Who told you?" she sighed "I'm gonna kill Brooke"

Nathan got up and patted Peyton on the shoulder "don't kill her" he walked over in search of Haley. He finally found her in the kitchen at the counter. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist "There you are?"

She smiled and leaned into him "Hey, where were you?"

"Around" He slowly began to kiss her neck.

"Mmm.." She moved her head to the side to give him better access.

"Well if this isn't a pretty picture" stated Lucas as he walked into the kitchen.

"Lucas.." Haley bit her lip awkwardly.

"Don't worry about me, just wanted to get some food. I'll be out of your way in a minute so you can go back to your public displays of affection" he rolled his eyes and grabbed an apple out of a bowl.

Haley just sighed and walked out of the room. "Hales.." Nathan called after her and then looked at Lucas "I know you aren't happy with this, but please just don't say anything around her. I care about her a lot, and I hate seeing her be upset by you"

"And why should I do that?"

"Because I asked you too" Mark said as he came up next to Nathan.

"Mark..."

"Lucas..."

Lucas sighed and just walked out of the room. Nathan turned on his heel to go after Haley but Mark grabbed his arm "hey Nate can I talk to you for a second.."

Nathan looked at him and nodded "yeah dude, what's up?"

"My sister's real upset about that shit with Lucas, and I just wanna know if it's worth it" Nathan looked at him confused "I mean do you really care for my sister or is she just a conquest?"

"I really care for her man, and I wish that everything was all right with Lucas, I want her to be happy. And she makes me happy and..."

Mark nodded "that's all I needed to know, now go find her"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Haley was sitting out back on the steps, her arms wrapped around herself trying to bare the cold. Nathan came over and sat next to her, "You okay?"

"I guess," she sighed "I didn't mean for him to get to me, especially when I'm with you..."

Nathan nodded "I hate seeing you like this, I wish there was something I could do"

Haley leaned in and kissed him, her hand coming to rest on his neck. He brought his hand up and cupped her face as the kiss intensified. Haley pulled away and spoke huskily, "Take me to your room?"

Nathan furrowed his eyebrow as he stared at her "What?"

"I wanna lay in your arms.." She brought her hand up and ran it through his hair "and I wanna kiss you... unless you need to attend to your party"

"Screw the party. You are my first priority." He stood up and held his hands up for her. "Come on Hales, let's go upstairs"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mark knocked on Lucas' door loudly, "Dude open the door now!"

"What do you want?" Lucas glared as he opened the door and stared at Mark.

"I want you to stop acting like an idiot and making my sister feel like crap!"

"You don't know what's going on" Lucas went to close the door but Mark pushed it open.

"Lucas I've known you for like forever, and I've always respected you. And I know you and Nathan have had your fair share of problems due to your dad, and now you have to stay here while Karen is away. And I knew Nathan a bit back in the day, and he's seriously changed, for the better. And I really think he cares for my sister, and I can see he makes her happy. So cut them some slack..."

Lucas took a deep breath "Can we talk about this some other time?"

"Sure, but it better be before I leave" Lucas just shut the door.

"He's stubborn" Brooke spoke as she leaned against the wall.

Mark turned and looked at her "Apparently.." he then smirked "hey pretty girl"

"Hey..."

"You wanna hang out with an old college guy like myself?"

Brooke nodded and took a step toward him "I would like that very much.." she ran her finger down his chest and then turned and walked away, swaying her hips as she went.

Mark looked up and whispered "Thank you"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The room was dark, and all you could hear was their breathing. Haley had her arms in Nathan's hair as she laid under him, her legs wrapped around one of his. He kissed her hard, his tongue exploring her mouth, as his hand found her one leg and brought it up to his waist as he gently caressed it. His mouth soon left hers and found its way to her neck, he made sure he left his mark. His mark showing that she was his, and no one else's. Especially after he overheard some guys at the party talking about her in a way that was vulgar. Haley James was not just a piece of meat, she was beautiful, caring and all his.

"Nathan" she moaned softly as he nipped at her neck. He couldn't help but smirk when his name left her lips. It made him think of when they finally would. He pulled away abruptly as he felt himself grow a bit excited. "What's wrong?" she asked concerned.

"I just..." he sat up on his bed "I need to find my composure for a second.." He took a few deep breaths. Haley sat up and all too quickly her lips found his neck, assaulting it just as he had done to hers a few minutes better. "Hales... that feels so good..." He grabbed her not too roughly and pulled her away from his neck. He looked her in the face for a moment before he kissed her hard, pulling her body close to his. Haley laid back against the bed pulling Nathan with her, her hands tugging on his shirt as the kiss grew deeper. This girl was driving him absolutely crazy and he loved every minute of it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_A/N: I am sick as a dog and of course I can't call out of work cause my job is a piece of crap. So leave me awesome reviews so I feel better. I started working on the next chapter, so it won't be a huge huge wait again!_


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**CHAPTER NINE**

_Everybody thinks you're well_

_Everybody thinks I'm ill_

_Watching me fall apart_

_Falling under your spell_

_- - - - -_

Haley woke up feeling refreshed for the first time in a very long time. And she knew a huge part of it was being able to sleep in Nathan's arms. They didn't do anything else besides kiss, and she was grateful he was okay with that. She couldn't deny that she didn't feel his arousal against her leg as they kissed, but he didn't try to push her to do anything. She watched his sleeping figure and couldn't help but smile, he looked content. She stretched out a little and sighed knowing that she couldn't fight nature's call. She slowly slipped out of his grasp and stood up looking around for her cardigan, she had ended up sleeping in her jeans and cami. When she failed at finding it she just decided to continue on her mission. She made a quick stop in the bathroom and then headed downstairs to the kitchen to find something to drink. She looked through the fridge and then finally decided on cranberry juice.

"Morning" a sleepy voice yawned as they walked into the kitchen, Haley turned around to see a half asleep Peyton.

"Hey Peyton, want some juice?"

"Sounds good" Peyton took a seat at the island and ran her fingers through her messy locks as Haley placed a cup in front of her. "You disappeared pretty early last night"

"Yeah.." Haley took a sip of her drink "I had a little run in with Lucas... then me and Nathan went up to his room..."

Peyton's eyes widened "Did you guys!?"

Haley started to blush and quickly shook her head "no! We haven't done anything except kiss"

A sly smirk appeared on Peyton's face "Do you wanna do anything else besides kiss?"

Haley couldn't help but continue to blush "I don't know.. I mean I know Nathan's done everything, but he hasn't pushed me or anything, but I definitely could feel his um..." she quickly shook her head "Can we not talk about this now? How did you sleep?"

"Eh.. The best I could on a couch"

"Couch? What happened to Nathan's parents room?" Since Haley had pretty much decided she was gonna say at Nathan's house for the night, Peyton and Brooke were gonna stay in his parent's room so her parents would feel better.

"I think Brooke and Felix took it"

"Gross, that kids a sleeze ball"

"Hey, how about we go surprise them?" Peyton smirked evilly. They darted up the stairs and into Nathan's parents room "AH HA!" They ran over and jumped on the two sleeping figures "Wakey, Wakey!"

"Get off" The male voice yelled causing Haley to freeze.

"Mark?" she squeaked out.

Mark pushed down the covers to reveal his face "Haley?"

"What's going on?" Brooke asked in a yawn as she pushed her side of the covers down.

"Eww! Ew!" Haley jumped off the bed and ran into the hallway "Oh my god, oh my god!"

Peyton came out of the room after, "Haley are you okay?"

"No!" she yelled as she shook her body as if she was trying to get away from bees' or something "eww, gross"

"Haley" Mark appeared in the doorway in only his boxers, he looked tired and his hair was all over the place. Brooke soon followed, dressed only in a tank top and boy shorts.

"Oh my god" Haley shook her head as she muttered to herself.

"What's with all the noise?" Lucas groaned as he walked out of his room only in a shirt and boxers.

"Ah!"

"Hales are you okay?" Nathan quickly walked out of his room, thankfully he had clothes on.

"She's freaking out" Mark pointed out.

"You slept with Brooke!" Haley blurted out and then ran into Nathan's room.

"I'll deal with this.." Nathan went into his room.

"Good.. Okay" Peyton shook her head "Everyone not wearing pants please put some on!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nathan leaned against his wall with a smirk on his face as he watched Haley freak out over seeing Mark and Brooke in bed together. "Babe, you alright?"

"I don't know" she sighed as she finally came to a standstill "I never wanted to see my brother in a bed with a girl.. Especially one that I'm friends with"

He nodded and walked over to her, he pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head "Sometimes these things happen. How do you think Mark would have felt in he walked in on our heavy make out session last night?"

Haley blushed and buried her head into his chest "That's different"

"How so?" he asked raising his eyebrow.

"We're dating" she looked up at him and smiled slightly.

Nathan grinned and placed a chaste kiss against her lips "You're too cute"

A knock came at the door followed by a familiar voice "Can I come in?" it was Brooke.

Nathan looked at Haley for approval, she nodded "let her in"

Nathan let go of Haley and went and opened the door. Brooke stood there with her arms across her chest smiling weakly. She was now dressed in the clothes from the day before "Hey Nathan, tutorgirl"

"Hey Brooke.."

"Haley can I talk to you alone for a minute?"

"Yeah, sure" she looked toward Nathan and nodded. He smiled at her than left the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Please don't hate me" Brooke begged as her and Haley took a seat on the edge of Nathan's bed.

"Brooke I don't have you. I was just _really_ surprised"

"Yeah. I want you to know we didn't have sex, just fooled around a lot" Haley cringed at this "You probably didn't wanna know that"

"Yeah probably" Haley laughed uncomfortably.

"Brooke started to smirk as she noticed something "Nice hickey"

"What?" Haley went over to the mirror to see a huge hickey on the side of her neck. "Oh god"

"He really claimed you as his own didn't he" Brooke giggled.

Peyton opened the door and slowly stuck her head in "No eyes being scratched out?"

"Nope, everything's fine" Brooke smiled, "Just making fun of Haley's massive hickey Nathan gave her"

"Oh that" Peyton laughed as she came in and sat down next to Brooke "I saw it earlier"

Haley turned around and glared at her "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Oops" Peyton and Brooke tried not to laugh.

Another knock came at the door and this time Mark's head appeared around the corner. "Coast clear?"

Haley sighed and smiled "come in..."

"We'll leave you guys alone" Peyton smiled as she grabbed Brooke's hand and headed out, but not before mouthing to Haley 'Cover the hickey'.

Haley placed her hand over the hickey and went over and sat down on the bed "Sorry I freaked out..."

Mark nodded and took a seat next to her "It's understandable, I probably would've done the same thing if I found you in that predicament.. But Haley Bob, I'm gonna fool around with girls, I can't hind that from you.."

"I know"

"And I know you are gonna fool around with guys.. Or just Nathan" He smirked "I knew you were in here last night and I didn't freak.."

"I know, I'm a giant baby. So do you like Brooke?"

He smirked and nudged my shoulder, "She's a really chill girl, I definitely wanna hang with her more before I go back to school.. Maybe we could go on a double date?"

"I think that could be arranged" She went and hugged her brother.

"I missed you little sis" they pulled away and Mark's eyes narrowed, but he soon started to laugh "Nice hickey"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Before anyone knew it was Wednesday, and classes were almost done for the day, then a four day weekend was to follow. They were all at lunch, and Haley was trying to write up a essay that was due on Monday, but Nathan wasn't having it. He kept playing with her hair, kissing her cheek every couple of seconds.

"Hales.." he whispered sweetly "You have 4 days to work on this thing,"

"Yeah, but tomorrow's thanksgiving and then..." Haley started to speak but Brooke cut her off.

"And Friday we're going to be shopping all day! Black Friday my favorite day of the year"

"Excuse?" Haley sighed "Brooke I told you I don't wanna go shopping. The mall's are gonna be terrible"

"Besides," Nathan chimed in "I wanted to spend Friday with Haley.." he leaned in and kissed her lips softly.

Peyton just rolled her eyes and smirked "You guys seriously need to get a room.."

"Why don't we get a room?" Tim winked at Peyton.

"Okay gross, does he really have to sit with us?" Brooke asked causing Nathan and Jake to laugh. "But seriously tutorgirl, you have to come shopping with me and Peyton! It's gonna be so much fun"

Haley rolled her eyes "I'll think about it..."

"So what you guy's doing tonight?" Jake asked, even though you could clearly see he was looking at Peyton when he asked.

"Not too sure yet.." Nathan answered as he continued to keep his gaze on Haley. "What you wanna do tonight babe?"

She couldn't help but blush every time he called her babe, "I don't know. Dinner, movie? You could just come over? My dad and mom are going to their friends house for dinner and Mark's going out with Brooke.."

He leaned in and kissed right by her ear, only to whisper "I like the sound of that.."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Haley's parents left around 6 pm, and Mark left not too much after, leaving Haley and Nathan all alone in the house. They were in her room, listening to music, just talking till things started to get heated. They were laying side by side as their lips wrestled with one another's. Amy Winehouse's verison of 'Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow' slowly started to play through Haley's stereo.

_Tonight you're mine completely_

_You give your love so sweetly_

_Tonight the light of love is in your eyes_

_Will you love me tomorrow?_

Nathan rolled them over so that Haley was now on top of him, she straddled his waist and broke the kiss. She gazed down at him as her hair cascaded down her face. He brought his hand up and stroked her cheek as he leaned up and softly kissed her lips.

_Is this a lasting treasure_

_Or just a moment's pleasure?_

_Can I believe the magic of your sighs?_

_Will you still love me tomorrow?_

She softly moaned when his tongue slipped into her mouth and started to dance with her own. She brought the kiss reluctantly and looked down at his confused gaze. She leaned in and trailed kisses across his jaw then slowly, but huskily whispered in his ear "I want you to touch me"

_Tonight with words unspoken_

_And you say that I'm the only one, the only one, yeah_

_But will my heart be broken_

_When the night meets the morning star?_

Nathan had stayed silent for what seemed like forever, just staring up at him. "What?"

"Nathan" she started to blush, it had taken so much in her to say it the first time.

He slowly began to ran his hands over his legs, "you are beautiful Haley.."

_'d like to know that your love_

_Is love I can be sure of_

_So tell me now, cause I won't ask again_

_Will you still love me tomorrow?_

_Will you still love me tomorrow?_

_Yeah_

"Nathan.." she whispered softly as his hands softly touched the skin between her skin and pants and then rested on her hips.

"Haley I don't wanna push you to do anything that you are not ready too do, I've told you this" he smiled crookedly. He placed his hand on his neck pulling her face to his forcefully, his lips attacking hers. His arousal growing quickly by the minute. He did want to touch her, very much, but it was still early. Early to the fact he was afraid that if they did something like _that_ he wouldn't be able to control his urges around her anymore. So he instead decided that touching and roaming hands over clothes would have do. He let his hands return to her hips, and slowly work their way up her sides. He slightly grazed the sides of her breasts causing her to moan into his mouth. He slowly moved his hips against hers as their kiss intensified, and at that moment Nathan knew he wanted everything with her to be special.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lucas laid on his bed staring up at the ceiling, things were not going the way he wanted them too. But instead of continuing to fight them, maybe he just need to accept the way things had come to be. He had seen the way Nathan was with Haley, so sweet and caring, almost as if he was falling in love with her. Could Nathan Scott, the brother he had hated half his life actually be capable of love? And be capable of loving his best friend? He missed Haley as his best friend more than anything. He knew he needed to make amends, with not just her, but Nathan.

It didn't take him long to get to Haley's, he didn't bother knocking, it wasn't really his thing. He knew Nathan was still here, and even though in the back of his head he dreaded that they might be in the middle of having sex or something he wanted to just try. He made his way up the stairs and quietly made his way to Haley's room. There was music playing and the door was cracked up just enough, they were having sex, but they were definitely kissing. Haley had her legs wrapped around Nathan's waist as they laid on their sides. Nathan's hands were on Haley's butt, and he was slowly grinding his hips against her. Lucas shook his head and leaned against the wall, that was enough for his eyes.

"Haley.." Nathan whispered as he broke the kiss. "Are you happy?"

This intrigued Lucas, "Yeah, why Nathan?"

"Because of Lucas.. I feel really bad about everything that happened. I really care for you Haley" He leaned in and kissed her softly "you are beautiful"

Lucas nodded and headed out of the house without them knowing he was ever there.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Haley smiled as she thought of the events that occurred that night, nothing happened under the clothes, but it was still nice. She knew that she was falling for Nathan more and more each moment they spent together, and she wouldn't have it any other way. Her parents had gotten home just after Nathan left, and Mark called to say after he dropped Brooke off he was going over to his friend Tom's house since he got back from school. She decided to go downstairs in search of something to snack on, that's when she heard the doorbell.

She went over and answered it to see a crying Brooke, "Brooke? What's wrong?"

"My parents..." Brooke had her arms crossed and tears rolled down her face. "They left me, they left me alone on Thanksgiving Haley..."

"Oh Brooke..."

"I'm sorry I came here, Peyton and her dad left early to go see her cousins and..."

"Come here.." Haley reached over and pulled Brooke into a hug "Don't ever be sorry that you came here, what are friends for"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lyrics: Reoffender - Travis.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_A/N: well I hope you all enjoyed! Thank you for all the reviews. I am still sick, and ended up missing the rest of my work week since I lost my voice and didn't really do any good. I have debated if I should make the rating go up for future chapters, what do you guys think. R/R! The more I get the sooner I will update!_


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**CHAPTER TEN**

_I'm learning how to livethrough a life I have to give_

--

Haley didn't know what else to do for Brooke besides give her a shoulder to cry on. She had never actually met the Davis' nor did Brooke ever really speak of them. The only things she knew were what Peyton had told her, they were far from parents of the year, never around, replaced love with money. Haley had told her parents the situation and they wouldn't dare dream of not having her spend Thanksgiving with them, and even told her she could stay as long as she needed. Brooke obliged and seemed somewhat excited to see how a real family spends their holidays together.

Lydia woke the girls up just as the parade was about to start so they could help her with the cooking. She had already started the turkey an hour prior and it would take a while. "Mrs. James I cannot thank you enough for letting me stay last night, and inviting me to spend Thanksgiving with your family" Brooke smiled as she snapped the green beans into a bowl.

"The pleasure is all our Brooke, and please call me Lydia" She smiled and wiped her hands on her apron, "I am going to wake up the boys, they will want to the see the end of the parade" Lydia quickly left the room leaving Haley, Brooke, and the food alone.

Haley looked at her friend and smiled slightly, "How you doing Brooke?"

"I'm fine," She smiled "I cannot believe your family wakes up so early to start kissing"

"It's our family tradition, we spend hours cooking so everything is perfect for dinner" Haley explained as she put together an apple pie.

"Good Morning!" Mark voice boomed as he came downstairs and headed toward the kitchen.

"Oh my god!" Brooke's eyes widened with fear, "I'm still in my pajamas and have no make up on!" She was dressed in a pair of flannel pajama pants, a white tank top with a sweater over it, all stuff she borrowed from Haley.

"Brooke" Haley chuckled, "You look fine, besides my brother's seen you in less"

"Tutorgirl!" Brooke laughed as she threw a bean at Haley.

"Morning ladies" Mark smiled as he came in and gave Haley a kiss on the cheek before going to the same thing to Brooke, "How's the cooking going?"

"Well, still a long time till foods ready" Haley responded.

"So is Nate coming over today?" Mark asked as he grabbed a roll and started to eat it.

Haley just shrugged, "He's planning on coming for dessert later"

"O! We are going to make you look super sexy tutor girl!" Brooke loved to play dress up with Haley; she had a knack for clothes.

"Okay gross, she's my sister" Mark cringed "She needs to be anything but sexy, you should probably just wear a baggy t-shirt and sweatpants"

"Oh sh!" Brooke nudged him in the side with her elbow.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nathan yawned loudly as he entered the kitchen in hopes of stealing a taste of his moms cooking, but when he entered the kitchen he couldn't believe the sight in front of him. There was no turkey being cooked, no food preparation of any kind. "Mom!" Nathan stormed out of the kitchen in search of his mother, "Mom where are you?"

"Right here Nathan" Deb was sitting on the couch with her legs crossed as she flipped through a magazine. She was dressed like she was going out somewhere, "Everything okay?"

"Why aren't you cooking? And why are you dressed?" usually his mom stayed in her pajama's while she prepared everything.

"Because I'm not cooking this year sweetie" She shut the magazine and placed it down on the table, "Your father accepted a dinner invite from an old college buddy that lives in Charlotte"

"We're going to Charlotte?" She had to be kidding; Nathan prayed that this was a big joke.

Deb nodded, "Yeah, so you should probably start getting ready"

"But I'm suppose to go to Haley's for dessert"

"Oh Nathan" she sighed as she stood up, she could see the disappointment in his eyes, "We won't be back in time"

"Then I'm not going"

"Nathan, you can't spend Thanksgiving alone"

"Oh I wont, the James' will be glad to have me over" he turned and walked out of the room to go call Haley.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lydia and Jimmy were more than pleasured when Nathan called and asked if he could come over for dinner, but of course they were not as pleased as Haley was. As soon as they got off the phone she begged Brooke to help her find an outfit. She ended up choosing a gray sweater with three buttons on the upper right side with a long black tube top under it, and a nice pair of jeans. Since Brooke hadn't brought any clothes besides the ones she wore, she put her jeans back on and borrowed a black cardigan, wearing over it a long white tube top and left the top three buttons undone.

"So tutor girl, what have you and Nathan actually done?" Brooke asked as she sat down on the bed.

"Okay, you and Peyton need to stop"

"What?"

"Asking me that question," Haley started to blush, "It's embarrassing to talk about"

"Haley, it's me! The girl that showed up on your doorstep crying lasts night. Don't be embarrassed"

Haley sighed and took a seat on her bed next to Brooke, "We haven't really done anything beside's make out.. I mean we've umm.. Like rubbed our bodies together"

"Dry hump"

"Okay ew"

"What!?" Brooke exclaimed, "That's what it's called!"

"It just sounds…"

"Dirty?" Brooked wiggled her eyebrow.

Haley went to open her mouth to say something, but a knock at her bedroom door cut her off. The door slowly opened and in walked a smiling Nathan, "hey your dad said you were up here"

"Hey" Haley smiled as she got up and went to give him a hug.

"Well, I'm going to go find Mark Brooke stood up and headed out of the room, but not before winking at Haley.

"How she doing?" Nathan asked when Brooke was finally out of ear shot. Haley had texted him after everything happened the night before.

"She's alright, she seemed to have a lot of fun cooking with my mom and me this morning" she leaned up and pressed a chaste kiss on his lips, "But I want to know how you are. Was your dad made about you not going to Charlotte?"

Nathan just shrugged, "Didn't see him"

"I feel like it's my fault you're not spending today with your family"

"Nonsense, I'd rather spend today with you anyway" he leaned in to capture her lips.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

The car ride to Charlotte was torture, Lucas tried to block out Dan and Deb's arguing with his ipod, but it didn't seem to be working that well. Dan was clearly mad that Deb allowed Nathan to go to Haley's rather then going to Charlotte with them.

"I can't believe you let him go!"

Deb sighed and rubbed her temple, clearly agitated "He would have just been pissed off the entire time if he came"

"I don't know why he had to go to her house"

"She's his girlfriend! They wanted to spend their first Thanksgiving together"

"Why?! It's Thanksgiving not Christmas!" Dan yelled and slammed his hand down on the steering wheel.

"Maybe I should've gone to the James' with him" Deb mumbled under her breath as she looked out the window.

"What was that?" Dan asked as he shot a glare to his wife.

Deb turned and looked at Dan, "Maybe I should have went with him, I mean since you are clearly going to be pissed off this entire car ride." she shook her head, "I am sorry that I wanted my son to be happy, you didn't even bother to ask if I cared about not cooking Thanksgiving dinner. You know I wanted to, and you didn't even bother ask. You just decided to go ahead and accept this invitation; you actually think we wanted to go to your old college buddy's place for dinner? And see his stuck up wife and spoiled kids. You wanted to put Nathan and Lucas through that?"

"Are you still talking?" Dan finally said after a moment.

"UGH!" Deb groaned and just went back to looking out the window.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Dinner was fantastic; Nathan never ate so well in his entire life. And the James' made him feel so comfortable. After dinner they all sat in the living room watching 'March of the Wooden Soldiers'. Haley laid on the one couch against Nathan, who had his arm snaked across her waist, rubbing little circles on her thigh.

"I'm going to start getting dessert ready," Lydia stood up and looked at Jimmy, "Want to help?" He nodded and they retreated toward the kitchen.

Mark stood up and stretched, "Why they get dessert ready, what do you guys say to a little game of touch football?""

"hell yeah!" Nathan exclaimed at he gave Mark a high-five.

"wait like all 4 of us?" Brooke asked wide eye.

"Yeah, why you scared Brooke?" Mark smirked down at her.

"Never!" She jumped up and stood in front of him, clearly a foot shorter than him. "What are the teams?"

"Well to be fair I think it should be Nathan and you against me and Haley Bob"

"Bob?" Nathan and Brooke asked at the same time.

"Yeah, let's not talk about that" Haley buried her head into Nathan's arm.

"Okay well girls grab your jackets and let's play some touch football!" Mark yelled as he ran out of the room to go get his football.

Once outside the game started, and if you were watching you'd probably end up laughing your ass off. Brooke was clueless and Haley kept tripping over her own feet, and Mark and Nathan just enjoyed it all. Both teams were in their little huddles, trying to go over their next play.

"You got it Brooke?" Nathan looked at her knowing she did not get it at all.

"Yeah I think… um yeah no.."

Nathan sighed, "Okay, Haley's got the ball, so instead of you going after her, do something to distract Mark and I'll get Haley. Kay?"

"Yes! I get it!" Brooke smiled.

"You losers ready?" Mark asked as him and Haley got into position.

"yeah, yeah. Bring it on" Brooke said trying to sound all tough.

"Okay. Ready!" Mark threw the ball to Haley and she started to run, Brooke ran over to Mark and pulled up her shirt flashing him, leaving him dumbfounded. Nathan took this opportunity to go after Haley and grab her by the way spinning her around.

"NATHAN!" she squealed as she held onto the ball, "Let me go!"

Brooke lowered her shirt and smirked at Mark, "Good right?"

"I uh." Mark scratched his head then slowly began to grin, "real good.. Wait, you tricked me!"

"Little old me?" Brooke tried to look innocent.

"Oh yeah" Mark grabbed Brooke and threw her over his shoulder.

"Nathan! I'm getting dizzy" Haley whined and he instantly stopped putting her down on the ground.

"You okay?" She smirked then started to run to her and Marks' 'end zone' Nathan just shook his head and laughed "Haley James! You are a tricky girl" he ran after her but didn't make it there quick enough. She threw the ball down and threw her hands up in victory. "My girls a football player now"

"I rule, oh yeah I rule" she giggled and threw her arms around Nathan's neck. "Thank you for coming today, it meant a lot to be able to spend today with you"

He smiled and placed his forehead against hers, "Hales you've done something to me. You've made me happy; you've made me want to be a better person"

"Hey, I told you I rule" she grinned and leaned up to capture his lips.

"Get a room!" Brooke and Mark laughed as they stood a few feet away. Mark had his arm around her and she had her head on his arm.

"Well actually," Brooke smirked. "Tutorgirl has a room in there"

"Brooke!" Haley laughed as she turned her attention back to Nathan.

"Let's finish the game so we can go eat some dessert!" Mark went and picked up the ball.

"Why don't we change teams," Brooke smirked as she ran over and hooked Haley by the arm and pulling her to her. "Girls against boys"

"Brooke do you want to lose?" Haley looked at her friend.

"Apparently," Nathan laughed as he went over and stood next to Mark.

"Well, if you guys are prepared to lose. I say let's play some football!" Mark called up and pounded his chest like he was king kong.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The trip to Charlotte was a failure, after the continuous fighting, Dan decided just to turn around and head back to Tree Hill. Lucas was starving, and couldn't wait to get out of the car and be able to actually eat something. He was staring out the window when he realized Dan had turned on to Haley's block, but he probably didn't even know it was Haley's block. As they slowly approached her house he noticed four people outside playing touch football, having the time of their lives. He smiled weakly as he saw Nathan pick Haley up in his arms and swing her around; they looked like they were in love.

"Lucas you want me to make some chicken when we get home?" Deb's voice broke his train of thought.

He leaned back in his seat and looked straight ahead, "Yeah that would be nice Deb, thank you"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_A/N: hey everyone, hope you liked the update! I got my new laptop and it rules. Please R/R! let me know what you think._


End file.
